2 of a Kind?
by original catincanada account
Summary: Megavolt meets OC. New chapter soon. Sorry for delay.
1. Chapter previews

_Disclaimer: I don't own Darkwing or any affiliated characters from the Darkwing Duck show. Disney owns Darkwing to whom I am grateful for the inspiration. I am not making a penny off this. I am using this as writing practice. I am doing it for pleasure and to get feedback in order to become a better writer. Characters not contained in the original Darkwing Duck series are my own creation and as such are my copyrite. Please read enjoy and review. Thanks._

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**The chapter previews:**

**Chapter 1 **

As the human females soul passed through the portal and got turned around it saw the lightning strike it's own body, which charred black and begin to smoke as the lightning hit it. It saw the machine begin to smoke and smolder. Then the machine flashed into flames as it exploded, and the portal closed trapping the human soul in the rat's universe and the rat in hers. Then she was pulled by some unexplained force into the female rat body just as Darkwing chased the fearsome five into the warehouse.

Neither Darkwing nor Launchpad had noticed her or the smoking remains of the portal device. The fearsome five hadn't noticed either as they scattered and fled Darkwing. Nobody had noticed. That was until Megavolt just happened to bump into her and a large spark jumped off the two of them.

"Hey watch it" said Megavolt. "Can't you see I'm trying to escape?"

"Eek! A talking rat! A giant talking rat!" screamed the human female within the rat's body.

"Um are you feeling alright?" asked Megavolt, completely forgetting he had been running from Darkwing Duck.

"This has got to be a dream. That's what it is. Just a dream." said the female human in the female rat's body.

**Chapter 2 **

Turning away from the closet to look somewhere else, Megavolt tripped over something that was sitting right out in the open in the middle of the room. "Ouch" he said as he stubbed his toe on it.

"What was I looking for again?" he mumbled as he looked down at what had tripped him. "My charger!" he exclaimed. "So that's where I put you!" Then he mumbled "What was I looking for again?" and looked at the charger again as if expecting it to answer him. "I was looking for something. What was it? What was it? I... Oh ya right. The charger of course! That's what it was! Now what did I need it for again?" he mumbled.

Megavolt happened to glance over at the sofa. "Oh right. I was going to recharge her. Right. That's what I was going to do. Recharge her. But um... just who is she? Oh well nevermind. I'll ask her later after she recharges".

**Chapter 3 **

Sandy ran and she ran until she couldn't run anymore. She stopped running and found herself in the center of St. Canard's gourmet restaurant district. Tired and thirsty, and more then just a bit hungry after her run, Sandy went into the restaurant ' The Riche Gourmand '. Without thinking about what she was doing or how she was going to pay, she asked for a cup of coffee and a muffin.

**Chapter 4 **

"Um guys?" said Megavolt.

"What?" asked Quackerjack.

"I think we're forgetting something" said Megavolt.

"Your always forgetting stuff ...Sparky" said Quackerjack.

"Don't call me Sparky!" Megavolt growled back at Quackerjack as he tried zapping him with a volt of electricity.

"Weren't we supposed to do something for Negaduck?" asked Bushroot.

"That's right! We were!" said Quakerjack. "Too right, Dwight" piped up Mr. Banana Brain's voice.

**Chapter 5 **

"Electra Rat! I'm Electra Rat!" Sandy said as she assumed the name of Electra rat. "But why rat? Is it like because I'm a villain or something?" asked Electra Rat formerly known as Sandy.

"No actually it's because you're a rat" said Bushroot.

"A rat?" said Electra Rat. Then she fainted.

When she came to Electra Rat said "I need a mirror" so Bushroot got her a mirror.

"I'm a rat" Electra Rat said. "I can't believe it. I'm a rat."she said. "What the heck did I ever do in my past life to deserve this. A rat. Oookie. So I'm an electric rat. So now what?" asked Electra Rat.

**Chapter 6 **

"Gee DW do you really think it's a good idea to take a nap on the street?" asked Launchpad.

"I WASN'T napping LP. Some scurrilous sack of scum suckered me." said Darkwing.

"So who was it DW?" asked launchpad.

"I don't know LP but whoever she was she zapped me with electricity." said Darkwing.

**Chapter 7 **

"Finally" said Megavolt as he finished rescuing the display bulb and put it in his pocket for safe keeping until he could get it home.

"It's about time" said Quackerjack. Mr Banana Brain's voice chimed in "You about done, Hun?"

"Yep. I'm done." said Electra.

.......

"Presenting..." Said Quackerjack.

"The all new..." said Megavolt.

"Electra" said Megavolt and Quackerjack together then they opened the door with a "TA DAH!."

**Chapter 8 **

"Guys? A little help here?" said Megavolt.

Quackerjack and Bushroot approached to give Megavolt a hand.

"Aw come on it'll be fun" said Quackerjack.

"I'm not going." said Electra.

**Chapter 9**

"Can you use your magick to destroy the vault door?" asked Negaduck.

"Well I don't know. I can try" Electra said.

"Well?" said Negaduck tapping his foot impatiently.

"Well what?" asked Electra.

"Well use you're magick and destroy the vault door already" Negaduck growled at her.

**Chapter 10 **

"A hideout" said Electra. "I don't have a hideout."

"So where are you going to stay tonight then?" asked Bushroot.

"I....I...don't know. I...haven't...thought...about it." said Electra.

"She can't stay with me" said the Liquidator.

"Well why not? How come?" asked Bushroot.

**Chapter 11_**

Hopping out the apartments living room window and scrambling down the fire escape Electra hurried over to meet up with them. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Looking for you." said Bushroot. "Are you ok? What are you doing in this place?"

"Making myself at home" answered Electra.

Bushroot, Megavolt, Quackerjack and the Liquidator's jaws dropped at her pronouncement. "What?!" they all said together as one.

**Chapter 12_**

They all launch themselves at Darkwing, caring nothing for themselves. They want Vengeance for a comrade a cohort a friend. Nothing will satisfy them short of Darkwing and Launchpad's death. It's very strange for 3 villains to care for another villain but they do. Maybe it's because she's a girl. Whatever the reason they launch themselves at Darkwing and Launchpad with intentions to kill.

Darkwing and Launchpad run as if their lives depend on it. They do. What had seemed at first to be just an ordinary run of the mill night of stop the bad guys has turned into something else. A life and death struggle for survival. They run for their lives. The villains pursuing them with vengeance on their minds.

**Chapter 13_**

She didn't know what was up but she had a keen instinct for survival. Electra dived for cover. Whatever was about to go down, her former training kicked in and she dove to the ground as far from the outer wall as she could get and covered her head with her arms for protection.

With a loud roar and a cloud of flying dust, rocks and debris rained down as the outer wall of the cell exploded. As it did so it some of the debris knocked the guard on the chair outside the cell unconscious.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_This chapter is just previews of whats in the following chapters of the story._


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Darkwing or any affiliated characters from the Darkwing Duck show. Disney owns Darkwing to whom I am grateful for the inspiration. I am not making a penny off this. I am using this as writing practice. I am doing it for pleasure and to get feedback in order to become a better writer. Characters not contained in the original Darkwing Duck series are my own creation and as such are my copyrite. Please read enjoy and review. Thanks._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

If anyone had been looking into that abandoned warehouse on the waterfront of St. Canard they would have been in for a surprise. A solitary female rat could have been seen. She was walking around a strange looking machine. The machine itself looked something like a cross between an old time reel movie projector, a laser and a mound of Jello. But even stranger were the actions of the female rat. She appeared to be tracing a pentagram onto the ground around the machine. If anyone had been watching and had continued to watch, they would have seen her trace a circle around herself the pentagram and the strange machine.

Meanwhile in another universe, a solitary human female figure could be seen doing exactly the same thing in a clearing in a woods where an old ramshackle looking cabin stood. The human female finished tracing the circle and looked up to the sky which was a foreboding dark and stormy gray. Thunder could be heard rumbling in the distance.

At the very same time as all this was going on Darkwing was chasing the fearsome five through the waterfront warehouse district.

The female rat began to whisper an incantation as she turned on the machine. This was rather a strange thing for her to be doing since she wasn't actually a mage or magick user. But she had dabbled in the dark arts before. She had even tried to get into the mage academy once, but failed the entrance exams due to having been a rather normal rat with less then 1% mage blood in her ancestry. She really really wanted the experiment to work this time.

Meanwhile in the human female's universe, she too had begun to chant, and for the very same reason. She desperately wanted her experiment to work. She however had never applied to any magick academy, since in her Universe magick wasn't even recognized as existing by most people and magick users usually had to teach themselves whatever they knew.

As the 2 females in the 2 different universes began their experiments simultaneously a very strange thing happened. They performed exactly the same ritual movements and said exactly the same words, and in fact their experiments powered up at exactly the same time as each other.

In the 2 universes 2 portals began to open.

All of a sudden in the human female's universe, lightning struck the machine that was opening the portal there. The lightning jumped from the machine to her body then to and through the portal. From the portal it jumped to the Machine in the female rat's universe then to the female rat. This caused the souls of the 2 females to be pulled out of their bodies and to begin to pass through the portals.

As the soul of the human female passed through the portal into the rat's world it somehow got turned around and saw through the portal back into it's own world. The female rat's soul however did not get turned around and passed through the portal without looking back at it's world.

As the human females soul passed through the portal and got turned around it saw the lightning strike it's own body, which charred black and begin to smoke as the lightning hit it. It saw the machine begin to smoke and smolder. Then the machine flashed into flames as it exploded, and the portal closed trapping the human soul in the rat's universe and the rat in hers. Then she was pulled by some unexplained force into the female rat body just as Darkwing chased the fearsome five into the warehouse.

Neither Darkwing nor Launchpad had noticed her or the smoking remains of the portal device. The fearsome five hadn't noticed either as they scattered and fled Darkwing. Nobody had noticed. That was until Megavolt just happened to bump into her and a large spark jumped off the two of them.

"Hey watch it" said Megavolt. "Can't you see I'm trying to escape?"

"Eek! A talking rat! A giant talking rat!" screamed the human female within the rat's body.

"Um are you feeling alright?" asked Megavolt, completely forgetting he had been running from Darkwing Duck.

"This has got to be a dream. That's what it is. Just a dream." said the female human in the female rat's body.

Just then she emitted a spark.

"Hey you sparked!" said Megavolt in surprise.

"Huh? Sparked? What the... What are you talking about? Sparked?" Asked the human in the rat's body.

"You sparked!" Said Megavolt again. "Hey wait a second... Try this! He said as he snapped his fingers which immediately sparked.

Not really sure what was going on and thinking she was dreaming the human female trapped in the rat body decided to go along with Megavolt and snapped her fingers. As she did a spark jumped off them.

"Whoa this is some weird dream" she said.

"Now try this!" Megavolt exclaimed as he pointed his finger and emitted a voltage zap.

Still thinking she was dreaming_,_ the human female trapped in the female rat's body and world copied Megavolt's gesture. As she did her own finger emitted a spark of voltage too.

"Cool!" said Megavolt. "What's you're name?"

"Sandy Day" said the human trapped in the female rat body. "What's yours?"

"I'm Megavolt. Everyone knows me!" said megavolt. Then he looked up at the sky. "Oh oh... We better find some shelter fast, looks like rain" he said.

"Rain?" Sandy asked.

"You don't want to get wet." said Megavolt.

"Why?" asked Sandy.

"Trust me you just don't" said Megavolt.

Suddenly a raindrop landed on Sandy's arm. "Yowtch!" she exclaimed in pain.

"That's why you don't want to get wet" said Megavolt. "Come on lets get out of the rain, fast" , and with that said, the two dashed off to Megavolts car to get out of the rain.


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Darkwing or any affiliated characters from the Darkwing Duck show. Disney owns Darkwing to whom I am grateful for the inspiration. I am not making a penny off this. I am using this as writing practice. I am doing it for pleasure and to get feedback in order to become a better writer. Characters not contained in the original Darkwing Duck series are my own creation and as such are my copyrite. Please read enjoy and review. Thanks._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Er um sorry again about your car" said Sandy, as she gestured towards some scorch marks on the car door's exterior.

"What? Huh? Um forget it already. I have." said Megavolt.

"So um where are we going?" asked Sandy.

"Just to my pad" said Megavolt. "Why? Do you have someplace else you have to be?"

"No... um no... I don't think... Er, um no, at least I don't think so... not that I recall anyways" said Sandy.

Just then the 2 of them reached Megavolt's lighthouse.

"You live in a lighthouse?" asked Sandy.

"Er... yes" said Megavolt. "Why? What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing I guess, I mean um ...at least I don't think... that is um... Oh never mind" said Sandy as she reached for the doorknob to open the door.

As Sandy reached out and touched the lighthouse door's handle a spark jumped off her hand and scorched the door around the knob which started to smolder.

"oops sorry" said Sandy as she entered.

Sandy was just about to sit down on the sofa when Megavolt yelled "No! Wait!"

"Why? What?" asked Sandy.

"You might scorch it." answered Megavolt.

"Oh" said Sandy. "Well what am I supposed to do? I can't just stand here forever can I?" Then she whined "I'm tired. I want to sit down".

Megavolt said "Hey wait a minute! I have an idea! Why don't you borrow a pair of my gloves? Then you won't scorch anything."

Megavolt handed Sandy a pair of his gloves but as she reached to take them another spark jumped of her.

After donning a pair of Megavolt's spare gloves Sandy asked "How do you know... this will work?"

"Um... I don't know. I don't remember." answered Megavolt.

Then Sandy slumped down into the sofa exhausted, feeling drained and close to passing out, having discharged most of her energy by this point.

Megavolt looked at her and asked "Are you ok?"

Sandy looked up at Megavolt. With almost no energy left she could barely lift her head. She spoke ever so slowly as she answered him. "I feel... tired... Like I... have almost... no... en...er...gy." she said.

Right away Megavolt knew what was wrong with her. It wasn't like he hadn't experienced it himself countless times before. He knew immediately what needed to be done. "You need a recharge." he said.

"A...Re...char...ge?" Sandy asked.

"A recharge" Megavolt said again.

"Wh...ats...a...re...char...ge?" asked Sandy.

Megavolt ignored her question, or maybe he just didn't hear it. She had practically been whispering when she had asked it after all. Instead Megavolt began rummaging through his closet mumbling "Where is it? Where did I put it? Where is that darn charger? I know it's here somewhere."

Turning away from the closet to look somewhere else, Megavolt tripped over something that was sitting right out in the open in the middle of the room. "Ouch" he said as he stubbed his toe on it.

"What was I looking for again?" he mumbled as he looked down at what had tripped him. "My charger!" he exclaimed. "So that's where I put you!" Then he mumbled "What was I looking for again?" and looked at the charger again as if expecting it to answer him. "I was looking for something. What was it? What was it? I... Oh ya right. The charger of course! That's what it was! Now what did I need it for again?" he mumbled.

Megavolt happened to glance over at the sofa. "Oh right. I was going to recharge her. Right. That's what I was going to do. Recharge her. But um... just who is she? Oh well nevermind. I'll ask her later after she recharges".

Then he plugged in the charger cord and carried the charger over to Sandy who was flopped out on the sofa almost passed out. As he looked for someplace to attach the charger to her his hand brushed against her neck and he noticed her pulse. It was weak and thready and almost non existant. "Oh oh, I better get you charged up quick your in bad shape" he said.

After several minutes of trial and error, Megavolt finally decided to attach the charger's clamps to Sandy's thumbs.

About 10 minutes later Megavolt's phone rang and he answered it. It was Negaduck. The boss wanted him to drop whatever he was doing immediately and meet up with the rest of the fearsome five at their number 5 warehouse hideout. "I'll be right there" said Megavolt as he hung up the phone.

"Come on lets volt!" said Megavolt as he grabbed Sandy's hand. "The boss wants us there 10 minutes ago" he said.

"Boss? Us? What?" asked Sandy.

"Well er... um... maybe not us. But I can't leave you here by yourself. You might get into trouble." said Megavolt as he tugged her out the door with him. "Come on we're going to be late."

The charger's clamps pulled off Sandy's thumbs ans fell to the floor as Megavolt dragged her out the door with him.


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Darkwing or any affiliated characters from the Darkwing Duck show. Disney owns Darkwing to whom I am grateful for the inspiration. I am not making a penny off this. I am using this as writing practice. I am doing it for pleasure and to get feedback in order to become a better writer. Characters not contained in the original Darkwing Duck series are my own creation and as such are my copyrite. Please read enjoy and review. Thanks_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Megavolt and Sandy arrived at warehouse 5 in record time thanks to Megavolt's driving. Megavolt parked the car and went to get out. Then he remembered his passenger. "You better stay here. The boss doesn't know you yet and he doesn't take kindly to strangers". As he said this he thought of Negaduck and his chainsaw. _'The boss doesn't take kindly to anyone come to think of it'_ he thought. Then he got out of the car and said "stay here till I come get ya" as he zapped the door locks on his electric car to lock them.

After Megavolt disappeared into the warehouse, Sandy tried to be good, but curiosity got the better of her. She was bored and she was getting a cramp in her legs waiting in the car. Being used to manual lock car doors in her own universe Sandy didn't even thick about it as she pulled the door lock button up unlocking it.

Getting out she stretched. First one leg then the other. Then she reached over her head and stretched backwards a bit to stretch her arms, shoulders and back. 'Hmm' she thought _'this is boring. Why don't I just go see what happening here?'._

Just then somebody came up behind her, grabbed her and dragged her bodily into the warehouse to where the fearsome five were meeting.

"Well Well Well. What do we have here? If it isn't an unwanted trespasser. You know what happens to trespassers don't you?" growled Negaduck as he held onto Sandy.

"Surveys say trespassers will be persecuted until dead" said the Liquidator.

"Looks like we have a spy, Guy" came the voice of Mr. Banana Brian as Quackerjack vocalized for the doll. "We don't like spies" said Quackerjack.

"Where did she come from?" asked Bushroot.

"Wait guys!" yelled Megavolt. "She's with me!"

"What?!" growled Negaduck as he got out his chainsaw and revved it up

At the sight of the chainsaw Sandy began to wiggle frantically and broke free of Negaduck's grasp. Then she backed up into a wall as she misjudged the location of the doorway.

As Negaduck revved the chainsaw and stepped towards her, Sandy panicked. "Eep!" she said as she felt the wall pressed against her back. "Protecto." she said as she made a magick hand gesture. "Protecto, protecto, protecto". Then she whispered under her breath "please work, please work, please work".

An invisible shield stopped the chainsaw as it got within a foot of her. The saw sparked and there was a flash as it hit the invisible barrier. Then something strange happened. The next thing anyone knew the chainsaw had disappeared, then some motor oil, 10-W-50 oil landed on the ground in front of her in a puddle.

Sandy was the first to recover her senses. As she realized she wasn't dead she opened her eyes and looked around for a split second. She saw the doorway and made a run for it.

As she ran out of the door Negaduck recovered and yelled ""After her you knobs! Get her and bring her back! Alive! She is going to be the next newest member of our gang!"

Sandy ran and she ran until she couldn't run anymore. She stopped running and found herself in the center of St. Canard's gourmet restaurant district. Tired and thirsty, and more then just a bit hungry after her run, Sandy went into the restaurant ' The Riche Gourmand '. Without thinking about what she was doing or how she was going to pay, she asked for a cup of coffee and a muffin.

Soon having finished her coffee and muffin, which were really really overpriced, she began to get up to leave. As she got up to leave the Maitre d' handed her the bill and asked for payment.

Sandy hit the roof and screamed "**A THOUSAND DOLLARS! A THOUSAND DOLLARS? FOR A THIMBLE FULL OF COFFEE AND A MUFFIN THE SIZE OF A DIME? ARE YOU CRAZY!**?" Then she yelled "I don't have that kind of money! I'm not paying".

Afraid for some reason that she was going to be made to wash the dishes and vauguely remembering there was something to with with pain relating to water and getting wet, she made a break for it and ran out of the restaurant.

Before she had even gotten half a block a cloud of blue smoke appeared in front of her.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the busboy that ruins your new suit with a bowl full of soup! I am... Darkwiiiing Duck!" Darkwing exclaimed as he appeared within his trademark blue smoke.

"What? Who are you?" Sandy asked.

"Who am I?! Who am I?!" asked Darkwing incensed and outraged that she didn't seem to know who he was.

"Who are you?" Sandy asked again.

"I am Darkwing Duck. The terror that flaps in the night. Surely you've heard of me? said Darkwing.

"Um no. Nope. Can't say that I have" said Sandy.

"You...You...You haven't heard of me? "asked a now flustered Darkwing in a disappointed slightly whiney voice.

"No I haven't heard of you. Now get out of my way" said sandy a bit gruffly in what was almost a growl.

Recovering his composure Darkwing snapped "You're not going anywhere except to Jail MEAL THIEF" Now SUCK GAS evil doer!"

Startled as darkwing aimed his gas gun at her Sandy instictively says "protecto" and makes the magick gesture again as the gas canister flies towards her face.

The gas canister exploded just as it hit the invisible barrier. Shattered glass fell to the ground below where her invisable shield had been.

"Oooh that is mean! I don't like that! I ought to... I ought to..." growled Sandy as she began to spark.

"Hey uh don't get riled up alright? You break the law you've got to pay for it" said Darkwing Duck.

"**PAY THIS**!" Sandy shouted as she zapped him with an electrical volt knocking him unconscious. "Whoa cool. I can zap?" she said. Thenb she tried zapping a ant on the sidewalk. "I CAN ZAP! cool." she said. Then while Darkwing was still convulsing from the shock she ran away.

Having escaped from Darkwing Sandy continued to run until she couldn't run any more. Then as she stood panting to catch her breath, a sense of deja vu came over her. There was something very familiar about this place, but she just couldn't place it.

She looked up and saw a lighthouse. _'That looks like a good place to hide' _she thought as she staggered towards it almost completely out of energy. She made it to within 10 feet of the door before she passed out.


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Darkwing or any affiliated characters from the Darkwing Duck show. Disney owns Darkwing to whom I am grateful for the inspiration. I am not making a penny off this. I am using this as writing practice. I am doing it for pleasure and to get feedback in order to become a better writer. Characters not contained in the original Darkwing Duck series are my own creation and as such are my copyrite. Please read enjoy and review. Thanks._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sandy woke up on a sofa. She didn't remember where she was or how she got there. AND there were strange people she didn't know surrounding her.

"That was a close one. We almost lost you" said Megavolt.

"You shouldn't run your yourself down so low" said Quackerjack. "Don't loose your charge, Marge" added Mr. Banana brain's voice.

"Surveys say 4 out of 4 super villains thought you were a goner for sure" said liquidator.

"Are you feeling better now?" asked Bushroot.

"Where am I? How did I get here? Who are you?" asked Sandy.

"You don't remember anything?" asked Bushroot.

"Oh shee... yipes! Eep! I don't remember anything! I don't remember anything!" said Sandy as she started to panic.

Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot and the Liquidator looked at each other. All of them drawing the same conclusion at the same time. _'If she didn't remember anything then she probably didn't remember the boss Negaduck attacking her with his chainsaw either._ _This would make it a lot easier to convince her to join up with them like the boss wanted...'_

"I don't remember!" she cried out clutching her head as she accidentally scrambled off the sofa and fell to the floor with a plop while trying to sit up straighter.

Without thinking the Liquidator offered her a hand up. Sandy stretched out her own hand to take the proffered one.

"**NO! DON'T**!' yelled Megavolt "you'll short out!"

"Oops." said the Liquidator as he withdrew his hand.

"Huh? What? Short out?" asked Sandy in confusion.

"Hoo boy" said Megavolt "You don't remember that either?" he asked.

"Remember what? asked Sandy.

"Remember before we got in the car when it was raining?" asked Megavolt.

"I duno. Maybe... Why?"

"When the raindrop hit you and you screamed bloody murder because it hurt?" asked Megavolt.

"I screamed because a raindrop hurt me? Ya right, as if.." Said Sandy a bit sarcastically not believing they were having a conversation like this. _'Why do the cute ones have to be so strange'_ she thought. Then she thought _'Cute? What the? How can he be cute for crikes sake? He's a rat damnit. A... Rat. He is not cute. He can't be cute. Now get a hold of yourself Sandy'._

"The rain water hurt because you've got electricity in you. Water and electricity don't mix. It shorts you out." said Megavolt.

"I don't know what nut house you broke out of, but that's impossible. You're crazy!" accused Sandy.

"I may be crazy but I know what happens when electricity and water mix" Said megavolt. "Wait! I know!" exclaimed Megavolt. "Try this" he said snapping his fingers which sparked as he did so.

"You... you... you can't do that. That... that... that's.... impossible said Sandy as she saw megavolt's fingers spark.

"Just do it!" growled Megavolt.

"Ya. Just do it" Said Quackerjack. "Do it to it, Prueit" said the voice of Mr. Banana Brain.

Sandy snapped her fingers. "There see I..." she trailed off in shock, having just witnessed the impossible...A spark had just jumped off her fingers.

"See? I told you so" said Megavolt.

A couple of moments of awkward silence passed.

"Um guys?" said Megavolt.

"What?" asked Quackerjack.

"I think we're forgetting something" said Megavolt.

"Your always forgetting stuff ...Sparky" said Quackerjack.

"Don't call me Sparky!" Megavolt growled back at Quackerjack as he tried zapping him with a volt of electricity.

"Weren't we supposed to do something for Negaduck?" asked Bushroot.

"That's right! We were!" said Quakerjack. "Too right, Dwight" piped up Mr. Banana Brain's voice.

They moved away from the couch for just a second to converse about what it was they were forgetting. When they came back seconds later, they looked at each other then at Sandy. Then they began to try and sell her on the idea of joining them, because as Liquidator would have been quick to point out_ 'surveys say that a satisfied Negaduck is a less homical Negaduck'._

First it was the liquidators turn.

"Money problems getting you down? Tired of empty pockets with nothing to spend? 9 to 5 workaday week getting to you? Bored waiting for your ship to come in? Act now to get in on this one of a kind, very special offer. An all expense paid, super duper exclusive membership... in Negaduck's gang! Act now, don't delay... satisfaction guaranteed. Accept this once in a lifetime, limited time offer today. Supplies are limited so act now. Offer void where prohibited. Some exceptions may apply." asked the Liquidator. "Will you take the deal?"

"I duno..." replied Sandy.

"Quacky you're next" whispered Megavolt in Quackerjacks ear as he elbowed him in the ribs.

Quackerjack gave Megavolt a look that could only be interpreted as _'Do that again and you're going to find yourself PLAYING with MY toys'_ , but then he put an arm on Sandy's shoulder and said "Want to have some fun? Tired of all work and no play? Need some playtime? Join Negaduck's team. All play evry day" then he bent closer to her ear and said softly "and you get paid to play too".

"Well... I COULD think about it" said Sandy.

Next Megavolt spoke up. As he put a hand on Sandy's shoulder a spark jumped sending a shiver of pleasure down Sandy's spine at the slight surge. "Think of it! All the power you can handle" said Megavolt. You could... You could... Um what could she do again?" he asked turning to Quackerjack as he forgot what he was going to say.

Quackerjack replied jokingly "You could recue all the worlds lightbulbs. he he"

"That's it! you could rescue all the world's lightbulbs!" Megavolt said. Then he said "No wait... Thats not right...." then he turned back to Quackerjack and whined "Quackerjack..."

"Money? Playtime? Power? Hmmm... I don't know... Um maybe um but..." said Sandy.

Then Bushroot chimed in as he put a hand on her shoulder and guided her a few steps away from the others. "You um don't remember anything right?" Bushroot asked.

As soon as Bushroot had asked that and Sandy remembered that she couldn't remember Sandy began to get a biy panicky and started to pull away.

"Nice going bush breath" hissed Quackerjack.

"Wait please just hear me out ok?" asked Bushroot as he put his other arm on her shoulders too.

"Sandy gave him a doubtful look but stopped pulling away and said "Oookie sure".

"We're all friends here ok and um we just thought since you don't remember if you have any other friends, we thought ... well... maybe... you'd want to join us and be our friend too. I mean unless you remember some other friends you'd rather be with right now?" Said Bushroot.

"Um... No. That is I don't think I have any other friends I'd rather be with right now. Why?" answered Sandy carefully.

Bushroot continued "Well then if you don't have any other friends you'd rather be with right no, why not just be here with us? Join us. We're more like family anyway, what wuith us all being mutant freaks and all. Well... except for Quackerjack. He's not mutated. BUT he IS a freak too".

"I'm not a freak!" Sandy interrupted.

"No. No. I didn''t say that you were" Bushroot added rather hastily as he noticed her start to spark a bit, which _he knew from experience with Megavolt was not a good sign and usually meant anger and usually ended resulted in his getting zapped when it happened and that always wilted his leaves_ which he didn't like. "It's just... Well see Licky over there is made of liquid and controls water and other liquids so he's a bit of a freak."

"Watch who you're calling a freak leaf brain!" Liquidator shouted back over to them.

"And well Megavolt has the ability to absorb and discharge electricity. That's sort of freakish don't you think?" asked Bushroot.

"It is not freakish!" yelled over Megavolt.

"Well ya I guess it is" said Sandy.

"And then there's you" said Bushroot.

"What?!" asked Sandy. She HAD thought she was following Bushroots train of thought ok even if she didn't get where he was going with this BUT THIS threw her off completely.

"Well um just asking but... How many other people do you know besides yourself that can do magick and spark electricity" asked Bushroot.

"Um..." said Sandy as she thought about it for a second. "I don't know I can't remember." she said ALMOST panicking again.

"Ok so lets say you don't know anybody except us 4 and you who are um freakish ok?" asked Bushroot.

"Ok..." said Sandy a little warily.

"Well shouldn't misfits and freaks stick together and help each other?" asked Bushroot.

"Maybe..." said Sandy.

"Let me ask you something ok?" asked bushroot.

"Ok." said Sandy.

"What do you think normal people would do.. How would they react to Licky's being made of liquid and controlling liquids?" Bushroot asked.

Sandy thought about it for a second "Probably get scared and run away or try and fight him?" guessed Sandy.

"And what do you think people would do seeing me?" Bushroot asked.

"Huh?" said Sandy not understanding what he was talking about.

"Well I AM GREEN and I am part duck part plant and I DO talk to and control plants" said Bushroot.

"You are? You can? You're green?" exclaimed Sandy in surprise.

"Well ya. What color did you think I was?" asked bushroot a little nonplussed by her response.

"I duno" said Sandy "I'm color blind"

"Whoa. Well ok then, what do you think MOST people would do is they saw a half plant half duck walking around talking to plants?" he asked.

"Run away or try and kill you?" guessed Sandy.

"Right." said Bushroot. "So what do you think people are going to do when they see you giving off sparks and doing magick?"

"I spark?" asked Sandy forgetting for a second.

"Sheesh. Just snap your fingers together and look at them while you do it" said Bushroot in frustration. _Talking to Sandy was only a little easier then talking with Megavolt_ it seemed to him.

Sandy did as he suggested and snapped her fingers. "Whoa. I sparked. Cool!" she said.

"Yes." said Bushroot. "So what do you think poeple would do if they saw YOU spark or do magick...? asked Bushroot.

Sandy thought about it. "um...'

After a couple minuets of Sandy just standing there not answering and looking sort of spaced out bushroot said "Well?!"

"Well what?" asked Sandy.

"Well what would people do if they saw you spark or do magick?" asked Bushroot again.

"Probably run away" she answered at last.

"Ok. So then you're a freak like us" Bushroot said.

"I am NOT a freak!" yelled Sandy.

"Well you said sparking electricity and doing magick were freaky things to do" Bushroot said defensively.

"I did? Oh ya." said Sandy. "I did didn't I?".

"Well then lets say... Suppose we are the only people who aren't afraid of you trying to hurt you ok?" asked bushroot.

"Um ok" said Sandy.

"Well why not hang out with us then? We'll be your friends and we'll be like a family to you if you join us in Negaduck's gang. And we'll show you the ropes. ok?" asked Bushroot.

"Um I guess. I mean if everyone else is almost always runing away of trying to kill me... Why not?" said Sandy.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Authors note: Since I was asked, I had thought I was going to get back to Darkwing and his family and sidekick's reactions to a new super powered villain in town in chapter 5 but it is probably not going to happen until chapter 6. And thanks Irual for your suggestions._

_Additional author's note- Sandy has green color blindness one of the most common forms of color blindness. She sees the other colors in the spectrum ok just not green. I decided to put that in so that her not freaking out over Bushroot's looks would make a bit more sense. After all if he wasn't green he could hypothetically almost pass for a regular sort of duck with funny legs._


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Darkwing or any affiliated characters from the Darkwing Duck show. Disney owns Darkwing to whom I am grateful for the inspiration. I am not making a penny off this. I am using this as writing practice. I am doing it for pleasure and to get feedback in order to become a better writer. Characters not contained in the original Darkwing Duck series are my own creation and as such are my copyrite. Please read enjoy and review. Thanks._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So... What are we going to call you?" asked Bushroot.

"Call me?" asked sandy.

"Ya. What's you're super villain name?" said Bushroot.

"My super villain name?" asked Sandy.

"Ya. Your name. Your name. What's your name?" asked Bushroot.

"Sandy Day" answered Sandy.

As soon as she said her name Liquidator began to laugh.

"What?" asked Sandy.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk. No. No. No. That won't do. That won't do at all." said Quackerjack. "that's no go, Joe" piped up Mr. Banana Brain's voice.

"If you're going to be a super villain in Negaduck's gang you are going to need a new name" said Bushroot.

"What's wrong with my OWN name?!" asked Sandy.

"Do you REALLY think ANYONE would be afraid of a name like THAT?" asked Quackerjack?

"ALL SUPERVILLIANS take new names" said Megavolt.

"Ok so what was your name before then?" Asked Sandy.

"It was... um it was... Don;t tell me I know this one" said Megavolt. "It was..."

"His name used to be Elmo Sputterspark" said Quackerjack.

"Ooh no fair! I would have got it." whined Megavolt.

"Sure you would... Sparky"

"Ooh DONT CALL ME SPARKY!" yelled Megavolt as he tried to zap Quackerjack.

"But what's wrong with my OWN name?" asked Sandy again.

"Well... First of all, IF you use your OWN name people are going to know who you are." said Bushroot.

"So..." said Sandy.

"Well they'll be able to find you if they know your name. They'll know where you live." said Bushroot.

"How will they know that? I don't even know that! I can't remember it myself" said Sandy. Then she started to panic again. "I can't remember! Oh GAWD I can't remember!"

"You don't have to remember. You're here with us now" said Liquidator.

"I don't? Oh..." said Sandy, calming down again.

"If you use your real name the cops will find out where you live and arrest you. You can't use your real name. You need a new one. You need a super villain name." said Bushroot.

"I don't want to be arrested" whined Sandy. "Why would I be arrested?"

_Talking to Sandy really WAS more annoying then talking to Megavolt_ thought Bushroot, but he continued anyways trying to make her understand. "You'll be arrested for being a super villain" he said.

"Why would I be arrested for being a super villain?" Sandy asked "I'm no super villain".

"WE"RE ALL Supervillains here said Bushroot. "Isn't that right guys?".

Liquidator, Quackerjack and Megavolt nodded and confirmed it.

"Uh huh"

"Uh huh"

"Yep"

"And now that you're a part of the gang you're a super villain too." said Bushroot.

"I am?" asked Sandy. Then she asked "Does that mean I can trash every music store and free all the instruments?"

Bushroot, Quackerjack and Liquidator's jaws dropped to the floor as she said this.

"F...f.. free all the instruments?" Quackerjack asked.

"And the Cd's and the cassettes and the records and the dvd's too?" asked Sandy.

Shaking his head and thinking to himself _'Great. First Megavolt wants to free all the light bulbs and appliances, and now she wants to free all the music and musical instruments. What next?'_ "I guess so" said Bushroot a little warily.

"So I need a new name?" Sandy asked.

The 4 villains nodded.

"So what should it be?" asked Sandy.

"You're you're asking US our opinions?" stammered Bushroot in amazement.

"Well ya. If I'm going to be in your gang I think I should have a name you all approve of or at least don't mind. Besides you all have more experience picking super villain names I mean you already have your's right?" said Sandy.

"Blossom rat? Flora Rat? Posy Rat?" Suggested Bushroot.

"Aquatica Rat? Watera Rat? Cee Cee Rat?" suggested the Liquidator.

"Dolly Rat? Bally Rat? Molly Rat?" suggested Quackerjack.

"Wattalotta Rat? Voltra Rat? Electra Rat?" offered Megavolt.

Saying each name over to herself Sandy mumbled through the names. "Blossom Rat? Ew yuck. Flora Rat? Blech. Posy Rat? What am I? A bouquet? Aquatica Rat? Watera Rat? Ick Too wet both of them. Cee Cee Rat? Nah. Dolly rat? What am I? A toy? Balley Rat? What am I a fitness club? A basketball? Hell nah. Bally? No way. Wattalotta? No way! I can just see the puns now. Voltra Rat? Hmm not bad. Still... Hmm Electra Rat. Electra rat. I think I like it. Yes! I like it!"

"Electra Rat! I'm Electra Rat!" Sandy said as she assumed the name of Electra rat. "But why rat? Is it like because I'm a villain or something?" asked Electra Rat formerly known as Sandy.

"No actually it's because you're a rat" said Bushroot.

"A rat?" said Electra Rat. Then she fainted.

When she came to Electra Rat said "I need a mirror." then she repeated herself. "Mirror!"so Bushroot got her a mirror. As soon as sandy got the mirror she looked into it. Then she broke it and began to laugh hysterically for several minutes. The other villains stared, not understanding what was so funny to her or why she was laughing.

"Whats the big joke?" asked Quackerjack. "Whats funny honey?" piped up Mr Banana Brain's voice. But she didn't answer them.

"I'm a rat" Electra Rat said. "I can't believe it. I'm a rat."she said under her breath. "What the heck did I ever do in my past life to deserve this. A rat. Oookie. So I'm an electric rat." she said. Then she asked out load "So now what?."

"Let's watch tv" said Quackerjack.

"Watch tv? I don't want to watch tv." whined megavolt.

"Aw come on. It'll be fun...Sparky." said Quackerjack.

"DONT CALL ME SPARKY!" shouted Megavolt as he tried to zap Quackerjack. "Ok but only if I get to pick the show" said Megavolt.

"You picked last time" said Quackerjack.

"Did not!"

"Did too!!"

"Did not!"

"Did too! Did Too! Did too!" yelled Quackerjack. Then he said. "You just don't remember."

"I do so remember." said Megavolt.

"Then tell me what day it is." Said Quackerjack.

It's... It's damn I know this. It's... Thursday!" said megavolt.

"WRONG! said Quckerjack "Today is Tuesday. Point proven. I pick."

As they turned on the tv Electra walked by it on her way to the bathroom. The picture went to static.

"Whats wrong with the tv?" asked Quackerjack.

Wrong? Nothing's wrong with the tv. I just stole it yesterday. What could be wrong with it?" said Megavolt.

As Sandy got farther away from the tv the picture cleared.

"There see?" said Megavolt. "Nothings wrong. Told you so".

Liquidator had been lazily watching the two. As Electra passed by the tv again on her way back from the washroom, the tv went to static again. Liquidator noticed it.

"There see? You're tv's broken again" said Quackerjack.

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

Electra finished passing by the tv and it cleared again. Liquidator made a note to look to see if it happened again and if it happened with other electronic devices when she passed them. If it did _'then he'd tell Negaduck about it. It could come in handy'._

"Guys forget the tv, you can watch it later. We have to get back to Negaduck" said Bushroot.

"Oh you spoil all our fun" said Quackerjack pouting.

"We can't go to Negaduck yet" said Megavolt.

"And just why not?" asked bushroot. "We did waht he wanted. We got her to join our gang didn't we?"

"Yes but she's not ready yet." said Megavolt.

"Not ready? What do you mean she's not ready?" asked Bushroot, not understanding why Megavolt thought Electra wasn't ready to go meet Negaduck yet.

"She hasn't got a costume yet" said Megavolt in a way that suggested he thought Bushroot was stupid for not realizing that she didn't have a costume so she wasn't ready to be a supervillain yet.

"She's not dressed for the part" agreed Quackerjack.

"That's right, dwight" peeped up Mr Banana brains voice.

"So then what do you suggest?" asked Bushroot. "Take her out shopping for supervillain clothes?"

"That's a great idea!" yelled Megavolt.

"Aw... But I wanted to watch tv" whined Quackerjack.

"You can watch tv later Quackerjack." said Bushroot. "It's only reruns anyway. And you've seen them 20 times already."

"Surveys say you can play dressup and fool everybody in St. Canard into thinking your somebody else" suggested Liquidator, since he did SEE the point that she COULD use a costume. _'Her clothes were rather dumpy' Liquidator thought 'And not only that, they looked like they had seen better days, what with the scorch marks and all.'_

Bushroot walked over to where Electra was sitting. She was reading the paper. "We've been discussing your wardrobe' said Bushroot.

"Why?" asked Electra.

"We think you need a new wardrobe." said Bushroot.

"I need a new wardobe?" asked Electra. "WHAT is WRONG with MY WARDROBE?" she said very loudly, almost yelling.

Bushroot saw a few sparks jumping on her and thought _'If she's anything at all like Megavolt those sparks are NOT a good sign. Better be careful how I phrase this.' _Then bushroot said "Well you are going to be a supervillain now, and you decided you needed a new name. How about picking a new wardobe to go with that new name? To totally distance yourself from your non super villain alias. So you look different in costume then out and people will find it harder to figure out who you are."

"Well... I don't know. I kind of like what I'm wearing" said Electra.

"Come on it'll be fun"

"Well ok. I guess." said Electra. As soon as she said that Quackerjack and Megavolt went and changed and put street clothes on over their costumes. Then the 3 of them left to go shopping for Electra's new super villain clothes.


	7. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own Darkwing or any affiliated characters from the Darkwing Duck show. Disney owns Darkwing to whom I am grateful for the inspiration. I am not making a penny off this. I am using this as writing practice. I am doing it for pleasure and to get feedback in order to become a better writer. Characters not contained in the original Darkwing Duck series are my own creation and as such are my copyrite. Please read enjoy and review. Thanks_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Gee DW do you really think it's a good idea to take a nap on the street?" asked Launchpad.

"I WASN'T napping LP. Some scurrilous sack of scum suckered me." said Darkwing.

"So who was it DW?" asked launchpad.

"I don't know LP but whoever she was she zapped me with electricity." said Darkwing.

"Electricity? Maybe it was Megavolt in drag again DW" said Launchpad.

"Dwoh oh oh" said DW as he dragged a hand down his beak in frustration. "I would KNOW if it was Megavolt in drag Launchpad. I've been fighting him since high school. Besides... I've seen him in drag before, remember?"

"So then who was it DW?" asked Launchpad.

"I don't know Launchpad but I am going to find out. But right now we've got to get home. If Gosalyn's there alone too long I won't have a house to come home to." said Darkwing.

"Sure thing DW." said Launchpad as they drove off in the Ratcatcher to go home.

Later...

"Dad!" yelled Gosalyn. Then she saw his scorched tail feathers. "What happened?! Are you ok?!".

"I'm fine Gosalyn. Really. Take it easy" said Drake.

"You don't look fine to me." said Gosalyn. "What happened? Your tail is all scorched. Did you fight Megavolt again?"

"I'm fine ok? Heh heh my tail feathers are a little scorched though. No I didn't fight Megavolt. There's a new super villain in town and I was fighting her" said Drake/Darkwing.

"She laid DW out all over the pavement." said Launchpad.

"Launchpad!" yelled Drake/Darkwing.

"A new super villain? Keen Gear! I bet you kicked her tail. Right dad?" said Gosalyn.

"Well um no. Actually she got away." said Drake/Darkwing.

"So who is she? And what does she want?" asked Gosalyn.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out" said Drake/Darkwing. "What do super villains want anyway? Fame, Recognition and their name on the 6 O'clock news..."

"Sounds like someone else I know." said Gosalyn under her breath.

Just then the Flashquack appeared. Darkwing quickly donned his mask and hat and answered it knowing that they couldn't see his body on it.

"Darkwing we at SHUSH need you to investigate a strange occurrence. We registered a portal being opened a little while ago. We didn't sense anyone come through, but there WAS a major power surge came through it at the time and we'd like you to investigate it." said J Gander.

"Power surges and portals... I'll get right on it" said Darkwing.

"SHUH appreciates this Darkwing. Who knows. The fate of the world may depend upon you once again." said J Gander.

"Wait! J Gander!" said Darkwing as J Gander was about to end transmission. "What do you know about this new female super villain?" he asked.

"New super villain?" asked J Gander. "This is the first I've heard about it. Do you think it's related to that power surge we detected and the portal?" asked J Gander.

"I'd say that's a distinct possibility." said Darkwing.

"Well I'll leave you to your investigations now Darkwing. And remember... Report your findings to SHUSH alright?" said J Gander.

"I will. You can count on me." said Darkwing. "Darkwing out."

Then the Flashquack shut off and left.

Meanwhile...

"I don't understand it Archie, Eek, Squeak. I sensed a massive discharge of magickal energy and a portal and then... nothing absolutely nothing since. What could have caused it? I don't like this. Not one little bit. I think I'd better talk to Dark about it." said Morgana.

Shortly thereafter at Darkwing's...

The phone rang, darkwing answered it then and one side of the resulting conversation could be heard.

**"Hello?"** said Darkwing. "**Morgana! How nice to hear from you. What? When? Really? That's quite a coincidence. What's a coincidence? Well just that SHUSH asked me to investigate a portal that opened and a huge energy discharge that passed through it. What? Well I suppose it could have been magickal. They didn't say. Morg look I gota go. I've got to investigate this and I'm still trying to find out who this new super villain is. What? No! I thought I told you that. I didn't? Well ok. Today when I was out on patrol I met a girl... What? No Morgana No! I wasn't attracted to her honest. No. Well she WAS a super villain. How do I KNOW she was a super villain? She tried to roast me with electricity thats how I know! Look Morgana I've got to go. I've got work to do. Talk to you later ok? Love you too. Bye."**

Then Darkwing hung up the phone.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Authors note: It may be a few days before I get to posting the next chapter so please be patient. Thanks. In the meantime what do you think?_


	8. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own Darkwing or any affiliated characters from the Darkwing Duck show. Disney owns Darkwing to whom I am grateful for the inspiration. I am not making a penny off this. I am using this as writing practice. I am doing it for pleasure and to get feedback in order to become a better writer. Characters not contained in the original Darkwing Duck series are my own creation and as such are my copyrite. Please read enjoy and review. Thanks._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Megavolt, Electra and Quackerjack had been hopping for Electra's new costume for just over 2 hours now. At first Quackerjack had found it fun, fooling people into thinking he and Megavolt were just ordinary Canardians out shopping for clothes with a really frumpy relative or friend, but after 2 hours that excitement sort of had faded to be replaced by boredom. "I'm getting booored" whined Quackerjack. Quackerjack looked at Electra as he said that. _In those scorched goth boots, brown plaid pants, that vertical green stripes shirt hanging out, the yellow tie and thickly black framed glasses 'she's rather embarrassing to be seen' with. A few words sprang to his mind as he looked at her. 'nerd' and 'geek' among them. He thought, 'I am certainly not one to judge her clothes, I mean look at what I'm wearing but at least I have style, I have panache, I have color sense.'_

Megavolt too was getting bored. She had tried on something like twenty thousand outfits already and hadn't liked any of them. There were only about a half dozen stores left to try. "Ok lets try that one next" said Megavolt. _Actually, he thought 'the clothing in the window of that store looks kind of cool, but ooh that poor display spotlight, I'm going to have to free you little guy before you burn out'. _In the window display was a bright yellow rubber catsuit type ladies jumper. There were also other fetish style clothes prominently displayed too.

As Electra entered the store something immediately caught her eye. It was a catsuit. A nice shiny red and black jumpsuit vaguely reminiscent of Megavolt's except obviously for ladies, much sexier, and it was black with glittery red lightning bolts decorating its collar and cuffs, and it had 2 large red glittery lightning bolts down the front on either side of the zipper. Lightning bolts also decorated the bottom hem of it. She also saw a pair of red rubber boots and some red rubber gloves. The boots and gloves had little bits of red glitter embedded in the rubber. Then she saw a bright yellow belt and some desgner shades. She grabbed all of those things in her size and went to try them on.

After trying on the outfit she stepped out of the fitting room in it. It fit snug in all the right places. She had left the front zipper undone down a bit low and it showed off her assets quite well. The bright yellow belt added just the right amount of eccentric contrast to her way of thinking. She gave her shoulder length side parted ,shaggy brown layered hair a little toss to get her over long bang out of her eyes. Her bang just wouldn't stay put. She wished she could push it behind her ears; but then, she always thought her ears were were too big, so she couldn't bring herself to do it. Luckily she was usually able to hide them under her hair. "I like it" she said, beaming. As she was about to leave a hat caught her eye. It WAS sort of out of palace in a fetish wear shop. Perhaps a client had left it? Perhaps it was some kind of fetish people normally didn't think of as one? Whatever the reason for it being there, she donned the red rhinestone speckled ascot hat too. As she did so she noticed it seemed to look good on her. _It_ _brings out the blue in my eyes_ she thought. Then she announced she was done "I'm ready to go".

"Finally" said Megavolt as he finished rescuing the display bulb and put it in his pocket for safe keeping until he could get it home.

"It's about time" said Quackerjack. Mr Banana Brain's voice chimed in "You about done, Hun?"

"Yep. I'm done." said Electra. Then she turned to the sales person and said "I'll take a dozen of these in these sizes."

The sales woman looked at her a bit funny as she said she would take a dozen identical outfits, but luckily Electra didn't notice. Neither did Megavolt or Quackerjack; and neither of them thought her asking for a dozen identical outfits was strange, they themselves had at least that many identical outfits hanging in their own closets.

Having concluded the shopping trip they proceeded to leave the store. Quackerjack actually paid cash for her outfits. Well it wasn't real cash, it was some of Bushroot's fake money but the clerk didn't notice. It wouldn't be noticed until the next day and by then it would be much too late for the store to do anything about it.

About an hour later they got back to the lighthouse. Quackerjack and Megavolt both insisted and made her wait outside as they went in so that they could make a big show of it when she entered in her new outfit.

"Presenting..." Said Quackerjack.

"The all new..." said Megavolt.

"Electra" said Megavolt and Quackerjack together then they opened the door with a "TA DAH!."

Liquidator whistled when he saw her in her new duds.

Bushroot was stunned almost speechless "W..w...wow look at you. You l..l.. look fantastic".

"I do, don't I?" said Electra grinning. It was a little bit creepy her grin. In the kind of overly excited yet wickedly malicious sort of way you might grin after doing something very very naughty. It was also almost the same kind of grin you might use if you were torturing someone and enjoying it. There was just something not quite right about it. It reminded Bushroot of both Quackerjack's and Megavolt's grins, it also vaguely reminded him of Negaduck's grin, so he shivered just slightly.

"I..I.. guess you're ready to meet the boss Negaduck now?" asked Bushroot.

"She's ready" said Megavolt.

"Definately ready" said Quackerjack. "She's ready, Freddy" added Mr Banana Brain's voice.

"Well then let's get going. You know the boss doesn't like to be kept waiting" said Bushroot.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Authors fashion note: Catsuit is a term sometimes used for a jumpsuit usually skin tight and form fitting, often made of leather, rubber or vinyl. It is often considered fetish wear. It resembles the outfit worn by Megavolt but is tighter and sexier. It is generally consdered feminine wear. Electra's has bootcut jean style legs and is zippered up the body from waist to neckline but does have a lapel-ish collar/placket that extends from its collar to around the belly button area as an extension of the collar. It is a skiny-ish lapel/ placket. An example of the hat style can be found at the menshats website under the ivy hat descriptions if anyone is curious what it would look like since after I googled the hat style's name after this was written a whole bunch of different styles showed up on google images for the name ascot hat._


	9. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own Darkwing or any affiliated characters from the Darkwing Duck show. Disney owns Darkwing to whom I am grateful for the inspiration. I am not making a penny off this. I am using this as writing practice. I am doing it for pleasure and to get feedback in order to become a better writer. Characters not contained in the original Darkwing Duck series are my own creation and as such are my copyrite. Please read enjoy and review. Thanks._

______________________________________________________________________________________

The five strangely dressed villains all piled out of Quackerjack's ducky mobile and Megavolt's electric car. The four males were delighted that for once they had managed to obey Negaduck's orders without getting hurt or arrested. Megavolt was still coaxing Electra trying to get her to go inside the warehouse, while Quackerjack and Bushroot waited and watched.

As Electra got out of the vehicle she she looked towards the warehouse and got a very uneasy feeling. She didn't know why but there was just something about that place that scared her and she didn't want any part of going in it. "No way. Uh Uh. I'm not going in there" she said to Megavolt as she tried to get back in his electric car.

"Come on you have to go in" said Megavolt. "The boss is in there and if you're going to join us you have to talk to him first."

"I'm not going" said Electra again.

"Well why not? How come?" asked Megavolt. He had already forgot the incident earlier where Negaduck had threatened her with the chainsaw.

"I..Well... That is... I don't know. I'm just not going. Something about this place scares me and I don't know why but I'm just not going in there." said Electra and then she crossed her arms and planted her feet firmly resisting going into the warehouse.

"Guys? A little help here?" said Megavolt.

Quackerjack and Bushroot approached to give Megavolt a hand.

"Aw come on it'll be fun" said Quackerjack.

"I'm not going." said Electra.

"Remember how we discussed how normal people will react to you? And you decided to join us because we won't treat you that way? And how were going to help you and show you the ropes?" asked Bushroot.

"Maybe..." said Electra as she remembered part of the earlier conversation.

_"Well what would people do if they saw you spark or do magick?" asked Bushroot again._

_"Probably run away" she answered at last._

_"OK. So then you're a freak like us" Bushroot said._

_"I am NOT a freak!" yelled Sandy._

_"Well you said sparking electricity and doing magick were freaky things to do" Bushroot said defensively._

_"I did? Oh ya." said Sandy. "I did didn't I?"._

_"Well then lets say... Suppose we are the only people who aren't afraid of you trying to hurt you ok?" asked Bushroot._

_"Um ok" said Sandy._

_"Well why not hang out with us then? We'll be your friends and we'll be like a family to you if you join us in Negaduck's gang. And we'll show you the ropes. ok?" asked Bushroot._

_"Um I guess. I mean if everyone else is almost always running away of trying to kill me... Why not?" said Sandy._

"Well you have to talk to the boss first before it's official and you can join us ok?" Said Bushroot.

"But I don't like this place it's scary." whined Electra, still not wanting to go in.

"Why is it scary?" asked Bushroot even though he knew full well why it could be scary to her, having been there when she had been threatened by Negaduck with the chainsaw. He asked it anyway though because he knew full well she didn't remember any of it, or at least he hoped_ she didn't remember_.

"I don't know." Said Electra. "But I'm not going and that's final" she said.

"Fine super villain you turned out to be afraid of a little old warehouse" taunted Quackerjack. He knew why she was scared, they all did, but he also knew that if she didn't remember why she was scared they could get her to go in by insinuating she was a coward. At least he _hoped_ it would work.

"I am not afraid of a little old warehouse!" Electra shouted back "I just don't like it that's all" she said.

"Bwak bwak bwak bwak chicken" taunted Quackerjack.

"**I'll show you chicken!**" said Electra rising to Quackerjack's bait and sparking angrily

"Prove you're not chicken" said Quackerjack.

"Ya prove it" said Megavolt.

"Prove it to us. Prove you're not chicken" said Bushroot, having figured out rather quickly what Quackerjack was doing.

"OK. I will!" said Electra. "Where's the way in?"

"We'll show you" said Bushroot. Then the four of them, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot and Electra headed to go into the warehouse.

Liquidator had been watching what had been taking place. Then he decided he'd better see if Negaduck was still in the warehouse and give him the heads up on Electra. Liquidator hurried inside. As Liquidator moved swiftly to the offices of the warehouse he rehearsed what he needed to tell the boss before sliding under the door.

Negaduck looked almost pleased as he alternated between several papers on his desk before his usual scowl covered his face and he shoved the papers aside angrily. He muttered to himself "It's no use, that dippy good-doer double of mine is sure to show up. What I need is a way to keep him busy so I can get away with the loot." As he saw Liquidator slip in under the door Negaduck growled menacingly "Don't you know how to knock?"

Liquidator formed himself into his usual dog-like shape and offered in his best sales pitch voice, "Act now and we will include at no extra charge a new recruit. This offer good only in the next few minutes. Act now for best results." and proceeded to inform Negaduck of everything he knew about Electra including the fact she didn't remember what happened at the warehouse earlier and his observations and suspicions about her electrical powers causing electrical interference with electronics.

Glaring at his pitchman he demanded, "Well... I hope you knobs didn't screw up too badly."

Stomping past liquidator, Negaduck started out the door when Liquidator quickly suggested, "Surveys indicate that our viewer's recommend being charming and not hurting or scaring new recruits who don't remember their former customer dissatisfaction in order to make a quick sale."

Negaduck glared warningly at his cohort before nodding decisively, "Just watch yourself there Licky, Dipwing isn't the only one who knows their way around a chemistry set you know." Plastering a reasonably pleasant look on his face, Negaduck adjusted his hat and opened the door just as Bushroot, Quackerjack and Megavolt were ushering in the girl.

Walking out of his office Negaduck saw the ratlike young female that had run off was in fact back and from the looks of her she had the same flamboyant taste in clothes as Megavolt and Quackerjack. Carefully keeping his opinion to himself about her 'fashion' choices he stalked over to his minions and stared at them until they all became uncomfortable.

Quackerjack offered nervously in Mr. Banana Brain's voice, "You're the boss Ross." and shoved Electra forward a little. Megavolt looked more than a little upset and braced her so she wouldn't fall while Bushroot offered to Electra, "He's our leader Negaduck. if you want to stay with us he's the one you need to talk too." as Liquidator slid his way up to the short mallard and said very quietly, "Act now and don't delay. this special offer includes not JUST the chance to explore the unknown. But the opportunity to recruit a new member of our little family. "

Electra couldn't really remember much, but for some reason the short duck made her nervous. Uncomfortably she started to speak but Negaduck interrupted her stepping forward to say, "Licky here tells me you need someone to teach you how things work around here. well, We are JUST what you've been looking for sparkler. he grinned and said charmingly, " We are used to being different and we will show you how to make yourself a success. All you need to do is remember that I'm the boss and do what I say and we'll get along just fine."

Now then, I take care of the members of my gang but I expect something in return...so i think we should have a trial run and let you find out exactly what you can really do. I already planned for my gang to pull off 3 simultaneous robberies and now with you in the gang there are 6 of us to pull this off. 2 for each robbery. This is perfect. Now here's what we are going to do...."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Sincerest thanks and deepest gratitude to the person who helped me Co-write this chapter. You know who you are, Much mega thanks to you. Deepest thanks to you Irual for your invaluable assistance, without you this chapter wouldn't have gotten finished. And last but not least thank you to all of you who have been reading this story and especially to those of you who have reviewed it. I hope you all will continue on with me as the story progresses. Thank you.**_

_There may be a short delay between this chapter and the next but it should be fairly short. I'm currently job hunting, so not going to be online as much as I'd like. Also I am still having a bit of minor computer difficulties. Please bear with me. In any case the next chapter should be up in a few days hopefully._

_*This chapter was co-written. All chapters not stated as co-written are completely my own with the exception of where I mention thanks for ideas, in which case the chapter is my own but I may have gotten ideas I used with permission for parts of it._


	10. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own Darkwing or any affiliated characters from the Darkwing Duck show. Disney owns Darkwing to whom I am grateful for the inspiration. I am not making a penny off this. I am using this as writing practice. I am doing it for pleasure and to get feedback in order to become a better writer. Characters not contained in the original Darkwing Duck series are my own creation and as such are my copyrite. Please read enjoy and review. Thanks._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A little Later**

Bushroot approached the vault and tried the lock. "Locked" he said.

"Well Duh! Surveys say you're no Einstein bush brain. Of course it's locked! It's after hours and the bank is closed." said Liquidator in disgust. _'Reggi's not very bright for an ex-scientist mutant plant duck'_ he thought to himself. _'And to think HE"S the one with the degree. Sheesh'_

Liquidator approached the vault's door. As soon as he got to it he slid his hand inside the door's locking mechanism. One of the advantages to being made of liquid was that he could slip himself in anywhere he wanted. As he put his hand inside the lock he turned it's tumblers. 52 right, 45 left, 52 right. The lock opened with an audible click. "Another satisfied customer" he said proudly as the door opened up.

Then the banks alarm went off. Liquidator must not have been careful enough unlocking the vault. He must have tripped the alarm.

"Oh oh. You've done it now Licky. Lets grab the loot and get out of here before..." said Bushroot. Before Bushroot could finish his sentence a cloud of blue smoke appeared.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the combination lock that won't unlock. I am Darkwiiing Duck!" exclaimed the figure in the smoke.

"Too late."

Looking around for an escape route so as not to get arrested Bushroot spotted 2 spider plants hanging by the tellers cages. "Get him!" yelled Bushroot to the plants.

Meanwhile liquidator was having some problems. Darkwing had shot a gelatining agent into him with the gas gun and Liquidator was slowly congealing.

The spider plants grew and stretched out their leaves and their pups at Bushroot's command. They started attacking Darkwing and Launchpad giving Bushroot and Liquidator a free moment as their leaves and pups grabbed and squeezed Darkwing and Launchpad entangling the heroic duo.

Let's get out of here Licky, before Darkwing untangles himself" shouted Bushroot to the Liquidator.

"But the loot..." said Liquidator.

"Forget the loot! Let's get out of here" said Bushroot.

"The Boss won't like this" said Liquidator.

"The boss will like it even less if he has to break us out of jail." said Bushroot. "Cone on let's get going!" As soon as he had said this Bushroot bolted for the door. He didn't look back to see if Licky had followed. _'If the water dog was too stupid to leave that would be his problem.' _Bushroot was out of there.

**At the same time at another bank in St. Canard**

Megavolt had shorted out the bank's main security system and now he and Quackerjack were approaching the vault.

"Not bad if I do say so myself" said Megavolt referring to how he had shorted out the bank's alarm system and opened the doors for the tow of them to enter. "Now for the vault".

"My turn" said Quackerjack.

"Not fair. You get all the fun" whined Megavolt.

"Do not."

"Do too"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Well you just blew the doors open and shorted out the alarms so now it's my turn" said Quackerjack.

"But Quackerjack..." whined Megavolt.

"It's plaaay tiiime!" shouted Quackerjack as he pulled out an exploding teddy bear. "Get back Megs" he said as he threw it against the vault door. As the bear hit the vault door it exploded in an immense display of pyrotechnics which rocked the whole building. The noise of the explosion was so loud it could probably have been heard all the way over to Duckburg.

"The vault door buckled with the force of the explosion and fell inward with a loud crash. Dust rose up in the air from the floor.

As the dust cleared, Quackerjack and Megavolt stared at the moneybags for a long moment. Then in savage glee they grabbed each other by the hand and began to dance around in Ecstasy singing **"We're in the money" We're in the money"**

Their excitement was broken when a voice called over a megaphone** "This is the police. We have the place surrounded. Come out with your hands up."**

"Now look what you did" Megavolt shouted at Quackerjack.

"What I did? What I did? You were the one who..." said Quackerjack.

"It's all your fault" Megavolt accused Quackerjack.

"Is not"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

While they continued to argue neither one noticed as the police lobbed tear gas into the bank. Suddenly they found themselves crying.

"Aw I'm sorry Megs" sniffeled Quackerjack.

"I'm sorry too Quackerjack" sniffled Megavolt. "Dang tear gas. Lets get out of here Quacky"

"I'm with you...Sparky"

"DON'T CALL ME SPARKY!" yelled Megavolt.

The 2 villains looked around. There was no way out except through the door they came in.

"Got any chattering teeth?" asked Megavolt.

"Why of course Megsy allow me" said Quackerjack.

"It's plaaay tiiime!" shouted Quackerjack as he unleashed a barage of chattering teeth on the police. While he was doing this Megavolt shot bolts of electricity at them.

"Let's get out of here Quacky" said Megavolt.

"Right behind you Megs" said Quackerjack.

Then the 2 of them bolted from the bank, escaping without the money, while the police dodged Megavolts bolts of electricity and Quackerjack's toy teeth.

**Simultaneously in a 3rd bank location**

Negaduck and Electra were approaching the bank.

"OK sparkler show me what you've got. Get us inside pronto!" said Negaduck. He didn't like having to be calm and be halfway pleasant with her but he knew it was the best way to get her to show him what powers and skills she had that he could use to his advantage.

Electra walked up to the bank door and gave the doorknob a try. It was locked. Not wanting to disappoint her new employer who was actually seeming to accept her, and wanting to show what she could do she zapped the doorknob. The lock opened.

"Not bad kiddo. What else have you got?" Negaduck said. It had not escaped his notice that she had got them in without tripping the alarm. He thought back to Licky's speculation that her powers interfered with electronic devices. _'All the better for me if they really do interfere with electronics like Licky thought'_ he thought to himself.

"Can you use your magick to destroy the vault door?" asked Negaduck.

"Well I don't know. I can try" Electra said.

"Well?" said Negaduck tapping his foot impatiently.

"Well what?" asked Electra forgetting what she was supposed to do.

"Well use you're magick and destroy the vault door already" Negaduck growled at her.

Electra thought for a second. There WAS one spell she could try that might impress her new boss. '_But it almost never works and usually backfires on me'_ she thought. '_Still it's worth a shot. After all it could impress him even if it doesn't work'_ she thought '_especially since when it backfires thats spectacular too_.'

Deciding to try the spell, Electra made a magick gesture and said "Destructo". As soon as she tried the spell the air began to vibrate. Then everything in the bank began to fly through the air and crash into every other thing and land on the floor in broken pieces. The chaos WAS spectacular. The vault door however remained intact.

"Is that the best you can do Sparkler?" growled Negaduck.

Electra decided to try again. _'After all, if at first you don't succeed try try again'_ she thought_. _With that she focused her attention on the bank vault door again. This time putting everything she had into it she pointed at the vault door and yelled "DESTRUCTO!". As she said this she unleashed the spell AND a bolt of electricity simultaneously. The effect was dramatic and sudden. The door shattered, billions of pieces flying everywhere.

"Well that was something. Alright sparkler now get the loot and lets get out of here" said Negaduck. He had to admit to himself he was impressed with all the destruction she had caused. But he wasn't about to let her know he was impressed. He had an image to keep up after all.

Carefully stepping over the metal shards that were now everywhere, Electra grabbed as much loot as she could carry. Then Negaduck grabbed some more. Struggling with the load they were carrying the two made it out of the door to Negaduck's motorcycle Trouble Maker and took off.


	11. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I don't own Darkwing or any affiliated characters from the Darkwing Duck show. Disney owns Darkwing to whom I am grateful for the inspiration. I am not making a penny off this. I am using this as writing practice. I am doing it for pleasure and to get feedback in order to become a better writer. Characters not contained in the original Darkwing Duck series are my own creation and as such are my copyrite. Please read enjoy and review. Thanks._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Negaduck glared at his henchmen as he learned that none of the other four members of his gang had managed to steal any loot from the banks during their attempted heists earlier that night." Why you worthless sniveling sacks of...I ought to..." he growled at them. Then his eyes fell on the sacks of money on the table.

"You are really lucky I'm in such a good mood because of all this loot me and Sparkler got while you four were out twiddling your thumbs. And because you four BROUGHT me this new recruit, I'm NOT going to punish you for your abject failure. This time. In fact, I am going to give you a bonus for bringing her into the gang" Said Negaduck. Then he handed each of them a small bonus.

"You're lucky you're getting a bonus at all after how miserably you failed" growled Negaduck. "Now get out before I really get mad!" he said.

As soon as Negaduck had said get out, Quackerjack, Megavolt, Bushroot and the Liquidator hurried out the office door.

Electra was thinking Negaduck had been kind of mean to the other members of the gang, when all of a sudden Negaduck said "And as for you...Good work kiddo" and he gave her a fist full of twenties. In all of her life she had never held that much money in her hands at one time, and even though she didn't know that she was still impressed. She was amazed Negaduck's generosity ans pleasantly surprised. "Th..th..thanks boss" said Electra.

Actually Negaduck wasn't generous at all. A paltry thousand or so dollars was a pittance compared to the loot they had _'must have scored over a hundred grand'_ he thought.

Electra pocketed the cash and left the boss's office. As she did the rest of the gang came up to her to ask her how it went.

"Well?" asked the Liquidator.

"How did it go?" asked Bushroot.

"Did he give you a bonus?" asked Megavolt.

"What happened in there" asked Quackerjack. "Ya tell us" piped up Mr. Banana Brain's voice.

"It went great. He was pleased. Ya he gave me some of the money" said Electra.

"That's great!" said the Liquidator as he put a hand on her shoulder with the intention of offering her a chance to invest her money with him.

As Liquidator's arm touched Electra she short circuited with a loud sizzling popping sound. Electricity shot off her in all directions at once lighting up the room with an unnatural light. Quackerjack, Megavolt and Bushroot dived for cover. Liquidator and Electra both gave a yell.

"What's going on out there?" came Negaduck's voice through the office door. "Don't make me come out there".

"N..N..Nothings wrong boss. Everythings fine really. No Need for you to come out here" said Bushroot.

Electra had finished shorting out. Liquidator apologized for shorting her out "Sorry" he said.

Electra answered "N...n...n...ooo...pro...blem...ooo. " pretty much drained of energy from the short circuit.

"You should go home, dry off and recharge" said Megavolt.

"Home?" asked Electra as she started to panic.

"Home to your hideout" said Bushroot quickly, trying to cut off Electra's panicking before it could get out of hand and upset the boss.

"I don't think um well I um I don't think I have one" said Electra.

"Don't have one what?" asked Megavolt.

"A hideout" said Electra. "I don't have a hideout."

"So where are you going to stay tonight then?" asked Bushroot.

"I....I...don't know. I...haven't...thought...about it." said Electra.

"She can't stay with me" said the Liquidator.

"Well why not? How come?" asked Bushroot.

"My hideout's the river" answered Liquidator.

"The river?" asked Bushroot. "As in THE river?"

"Yes as in THE river" answered Liquidator.

"In the water?" asked Bushroot.

"In the water" said Liquidator.

"Ok so Electra staying with Licky's out of the question" said Bushroot. '_Even if the water wouldn't have shorted her out she sure couldn't sleep in the river, she'd drown if she did'._

"What about you Quackerjack?" asked Bushroot.

"I COULD use a playmate" said Quackerjack thoughtfully.

"On second thought there is NO WAY we're letting her stay with you Quackerjack."

"You're no fun." pouted Quackerjack.

"What about you Bushroot?" asked Megavolt. "Can't she stay with you?"

"I guess she COULD" said Bushroot. "But I haven't got a bed or even a spare couch for her to lie on. She'd have to lie on the dirt." he said.

"No... way... Nuh... uh. … I am... NOT … lying … in anyone's .. dirt. Nope.. nuh uh... No ...way" said Electra. As drained of energy and tired as she was, her protest against lying in Bushroots dirt at the greenhouse came out broken up almost as if she was out of breath or speaking was a huge effort or something like that.

"That leaves you Megavolt" said Bushroot.

"No way. Nope. Not gonna happen" said Megavolt.

"Well why not?" asked Bushroot.

"Because I don't have a spare bed" said Megavolt.

"Well what about your couch?" asked Bushroot.

"I sleep on my couch" said Megavolt.

"You do? What about you're bed?" asked Bushroot.

"I don't have a bed" said Megavolt.

"Not in the lighthouse you don't but what about your apartment?" asked Bushroot.

"My apartment?" asked Megavolt.

"Yes your apartment. Your back up hideout. Don't you have a bed in that one?" asked Bushroot.

"No" said Megavolt.

"What about a couch?" asked Bushroot.

"But I'm sleeping on my couch" whined Megavolt.

"You're sleeping on your couch in the lighthouse Megs. She can sleep on your couch in your spare hideout" said Bushroot.

And so it was decided. Electra would spend the night at Megavolt's spare hideout. Megavolt would spend the night at the lighthouse. And Electra would go hideout hunting in the morning. It wasn't like Megavolt used it anymore anyway. He hadn't been there since the time he accidentally brought the appliances to life which turned on him when those kids had encourged them to do their own thing instead of doing what he said. He did keep it though, just in case he needed it. And now it was being put to use again if only for one night.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Darkwing or any affiliated characters from the Darkwing Duck show. Disney owns Darkwing to whom I am grateful for the inspiration. I am not making a penny off this. I am using this as writing practice. I am doing it for pleasure and to get feedback in order to become a better writer. Characters not contained in the original Darkwing Duck series are my own creation and as such are my copyrite. Please read enjoy and review. Thanks.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The Next Morning ....**

**At the First National Bank in St. Canard...**

Darkwing and Launchpad were looking for clues to the robbery that had taken place there the previous night, clues to the robbery that Negaduck and Electra had pulled off. There weren't many to be seen. A singular tire mark of burnt rubber from a vehicle that had presumably pulled away from the scene in a hurry, Scorch marks on the door handle with the doors locking mechanism melted to the point it looked like nothing more then slag, and of course the shards of steel that had once been the vault's door. Apart from those few things there was literally nothing to work with, no other clues to the robbery that had taken place. The surveillance videos were worse then useless, all they contained was static snow, no images or sounds at all, just snow.

At first DW had suspected Megavolt was responsible for the robbery, but he had discarded that idea when he had learned the Megavolt and Quackerjack had been committing a different robbery of a different bank halfway across town. There was no way they could be in 2 places at the same time so he discarded them as possible suspects. He knew it hadn't been Liquidator or Bushroot, he himself had been fighting them at a different bank at the same time as this robbery had occurred. That left only a handful of other villains who were at large who could have pulled this robbery off. He discarded most of those villains as possible suspects immediately though because of the few clues he did have. Those clues were totally inconsistent with those villains skills and or modus operandi.

Finally he was left with Negaduck as a possible suspect, but it wasn't quite Negaduck's style. Oh sure, the massive amount of destruction WAS Negaduck's style, but it didn't seem like he could have done it. Darkwing had thoroughly checked for even the tiny of trace amounts of explosives, there weren't any. If Negaduck HAD done this HOW had he done it? How could he have possibly caused this much damage without explosives? It didn't make any sense.

Then Darkwing remembered the new super villain he had fought. The one he had tried to arrest for not paying for a meal. The one who HAD TRIED to electrocute him. Could SHE have done this? But how? Sure there were traces of scorching on the steel shards that had once been the vault's door, but no amount of electricity could have shattered it. If she had used enough electricity the door would have melted not shattered into billions of steel splinters. What he needed was more clues to piece this together, more clues and more answers, but he just didn't have any.

Still looking at the ground for more clues through his super sleuth magnifying glass, Darkwing rounded the corner of the bank and immediately almost bumped into someone. "Hey watch it!" he exclaimed. Then he saw that it was Morgana Macabre. "Morg! Sweetums! What are you doing here?!"

In spite of the fact that he loved her dearly and just being this close to her made him feel like melting into a puddle of goo, Darkwing eyed her and her companions suspiciously as he realized that they had gotten into the vault and were doing something in there. He glanced past her to see her magical book flapping in place inside a chalk circle in the middle of the floor of the vault with some of the shards of metal in it.

Stepping back slightly Morgana caught her balance as Eek and Squeak her bats fluttered around her. Archie, her spider shaped familiar grumbled at Darkwing from his place on Morgana's dress and shook his two front legs at the crime fighter. Darkwing needed to be more careful, he'd almost disrupted Morgana's work circle and if that happened they would have to start over; not to mention fix Darkwing since he would have been caught in the magical discharge.

Still grumbling Archie huffed as he recognized the lovestruck looks the two ducks were giving each other, there was NO chance of getting anything done now...not until these two got all the goo goo googley nonsense over with. Archie sighed, he'd certainly be glad when Morgana finally reeled the normal in and got him wedded. Then maybe Morgana could concentrate on her work more, the council wouldn't be pleased if they didn't get an answer soon.

Realizing that she wouldn't be able to get anything more done with Darkwing there, Morgana decided to discontinue the spell she had been using to figure out what had happened there. She made a quick magickal gesture to disperse the spell and began to erase her spell circle with her foot.

Eek and Squeak actually agreed with the throughly grouchy arachnid and had decided to give Morgana a hand, to this end they dive bombed Darkwing and took his hat and magnifying glass from him and fluttered just out of reach luring him away from the chalk circle on the floor and the Quackrinomicon (her sentient magickal spell book and sometimes assistant) flapping inside it, not realizing Morgana had aborted the spell after having seen the danger of Darkwing possibly crossing into the circle.

Morgana started to be angry at Darkwing's tone of voice, she WAS here on business after all; and NOT the villainous kind. Hurt she asked, "Dark darling, don't you trust me? " and crossing her arms in front of her she tapped a toe impatiently while she waited for his answer.

Uncomfortably Darkwing swallowed hard and tugged at his collar trying to think of a way to defuse her temper and find out why she was here, "Heh heh.... It's not that Morg, it's just that the police said no one else was in here and ... you caught me by surprise that's all. Ummm....See I never expected to see such a beautiful witch in here even though vaults are supposed to contain treasure. "

Blushing slightly Morgana decided not to be angry, Dark was SOOO cute when he was trying not to upset her...and now he was playing with her bats. Suppressing a laugh she answered, "Well Dark, the Council of Magick monitors energy usage and since I live here in St. Canard and the disturbance is here I am trying to figure out where the leaks are coming from."

Perking up at this Darkwing asked, " Leaks? What sort of Leaks? I've examined the entire bank and I haven't found anything leaking. Ah, LP can I get some help here?"

Launchpad was watching the twosome from his place beside the manager's desk and even though Darkwing was hopping up and down trying to get Eek to give him back his hat and Squeak to drop his clue finder Launchpad knew better than to interfere; especially since Morgana had gestured to her book and swept up her chalk walking out of the vault to smile at Darkwing's antics.

Giggling fondly she wrapped her arms around her dashing duck and kissed his head feathers before replacing his hat. Then she offered to let him ransom his clue finder glass with a kiss. Blushing beet red Darkwing managed to pull himself together and kissed her hands quite gallantly before offering to escort her outside. She offered, "You wouldn't feel this Dark, being a normal you aren't sensitive to magickal emanations. Wait...I know what I'll do. Come to my house in a little while and I'll fix you right up. "

"Fix me up?" asked Darkwing perplexed at what she could possible mean.

"Fixed you up. I'll give you something that will help you to recognize these magickal emanations should you encounter them again." said Morgana.

Then raising her hands above her head she summoned a portal and disappeared with her familiars and the book. Launchpad looked at his friend and sighed, Darkwing was too distracted to concentrate now. Clearing his throat , he offered, "Well DW it looks like there isn't much more to do here. Why don't we go to hamburger hippo and get a snack before you go to Morgana's?"

Dumbstruck Darkwing mumbled, " Morgana's? Why am I going to... oh wait thats right" then blushing uncomfortably he tugged at his collar and sighed. " Never mind LP, I remember now come on I'll buy you a couple of combos."

**Meanwhile at Megavolt's old apartment hideaway...**

Bushroot approached the door and knocked. He was wearing a trench coat and hat pulled up close covering his green body and purple hair to be as inconspicuous as possible. He kept wondering why he was doing it. Why was he checking up on her, the newest member of the gang. It wasn't like he liked her, he didn't know her well enough yet. Still he felt he had to see if she was ok? He had talked her into joining the gang after all and felt sort of responsible for making she she was doing ok.

There was no answer, so he knocked again. Still no answer. Getting a bit concerned he tried the door handle. The door wasn't locked, so as he did this it squeaked open. Now really getting concerned he rushed inside. Everyone knew it wasn't safe to leave your door unlocked in St. Canard. What if something had happened to her? Negaduck would have his hide if anything happened to their newest gang member.

As Bushroot raced into the apartment, he noticed how quiet it was. He also noticed how dusty it was. Checking everywhere including the bathroom he realized Electra was not anywhere in the apartment. He started to get very worried. She shouldn't be out wandering around St. Canard by herself. Not when she had such a poor memory. She might get lost and get herself into trouble.

Then he spied something on the table. It was a note from the night before. He remembered that just before they had left after dropping Electra off there, after Megavolt had showed her the spare recharger in the apartment she had written something down on a scrap of paper. He walked over to the table and looked at the note.

The note said **"Go hideout shopping in morning then get breakfast".**

Still worried that something could happen to her with her wandering around St. Canard alone he wondered where to begin. It was a huge city. There was no telling where she could have gone looking. Bushroot decided to go get the others. Maybe if Megavolt, Quackerjack, Liquidator and himself were all looking for her they'd find her before she got into any trouble or worse still got herself arrested and made Negaduck have to break her out. Negaduck wouldn't like that at all if that happened.

Grabbing the note and taking it with him Bushroot quickly left the apartment to go get the others and start looking for her.

**Later that afternoon...**

Electra WAS hideout shopping. She had the money from the night before still in her pocket. She wasn't going to use it though, not if she could help it. She was looking for a hideout not an apartment after all, and she somehow knew that hideouts were supposed to be secret and untraceable. If she paid money for hers it could be traced to her. So rather then looking at apartments she was scouring every vacant and abandoned building she stumbled across as she wandered through the city, trying to find one she liked.

She had just checked out her third abandoned apartment building in the waterfront district. It had several squatters living in it and it was quite a mess but she found herself liking it for some reason. She didn't know why but it felt like home to her. Quickly picking out an apartment that had a fire escape staircase right beside it's window she started to make herself at home. _This is perfect_ she thought. Not having her memories except for a few brief flashes she had gotten while recharging herself the night before she didn't realize why she felt at home in this building but she knew she felt like she was "**home**"

The reason she felt at home was because it WAS just like her apartment and building back in her own Universe, where she had taken up residence in one of her uncle's should have been condemned slum buildings. In fact the whole building was so identical to it it was as if it could have been transported there through a portal, but it hadn't been it was just a parallel universe duplication. But she didn't remember that. All she knew was this place felt right to her. So she made herself at home.

It wasn't too bad for a run down building. The other squatters had somehow managed to get some electricity and water working in the building. None of the apartments had electricity but the hallways did. Each levels hall had a single working incandescent bulb hanging down from the middle of the ceiling as a working light. There was also a bathroom on each floor that the other squatters had managed to get working and shared. Well they were semi working bathrooms actually. They had no hot water and the showers were unusable but the sinks and toilettes worked. But it felt like home.

It had no working elevators. The old elevator shaft was a death trap and the elevator was stuck in the sub basement and didn't work but the stairs were ok, well... as ok as they could be without anyone maintaining them. They creaked and a few spots looked like they were going to collapse if stepped on but they were functional, unlike the elevator. And they were reasonably safe. They didn't have lights though. They were almost pitch dark except for a single light at the door to each level. There was a broken skylight at the top of them that cast light into the stairwell during the daytime illuminating it though.

Surprisingly, the apartment was still furnished. But it was vacant so she moved herself right on in. It had a table, some chairs and a sofa. It was a quaint 1 bedroom bachelor type unit. It even had it's own bathroom and kitchenette. Too bad the bath and kitchen weren't usable. The bedroom was unusable too. It had a bed but one in such bad shape it could have been mistaken for... well a few choice phrases like _death trap_, _garbage dump, and torture device_ came to mind just looking at its twisted rusted jagged broken frame. The mattress was even worse and it was propped against the wall. Things seemed to be moving in it. She didn't remember it but in her universe the bedroom HAD been like this too when she had first moved in, but her friends there had helped her throw out the bed and clean it up some, although she had never used the bedroom even after it had been cleaned up. She had always just sacked out on the couch in the living room. Why waste money on a bed when a couch would do just as well she had always thought. She would _'never look in that bedroom again'_ she thought with a small shudder and moved back into the living room. She quickly closed the bedroom door and proceeded to tidy up the main part of the unit as best she could.

Since she had super villain powers now _'she could probably get the apartment lights, heat and kitchen working if she wanted to'_ she thought. For now though, she'd just sack out on the couch if she got tired.

She had the vague idea there was someone she should see to tell she had found a place, but she shrugged it off. Who could she possibly need to tell? Was there anyone who would care where she was? She couldn't remember for sure. It seemed like there was but she decided to shrug it off. She was tired from all the looking for a place to stay. Maybe if she just relaxed and recharged herself she'd remember she thought.

As she flopped onto the couch her hand brushed against an electric outlet in the floor. One of its 2 plugs had a lamp plugged into it. The other plug, the one her hand brushed against was empty. A spark jumped to her hand. "Cool. A live outlet" she thought. "_Maybe the light works too_". With the power jumping from the live outlet the former tenant had managed to install, which had its wiring tapped into the hall lights wiring, Electra began to recharge without even realizing it. She had thought by recharging she had meant get some sleep and then wake up more alert but this was working even better. Staring at the electricity jumping from the outlet to her finger Electra decided to see if she could turn on the light. Not wanting to get up to reach it's switch she zapped it with her other hand. It lit up for about 10 seconds then immediately burnt out. "**Bummer**" she said.

**A little later still...**

Bushroot, Megavolt, Quackerjack and the Liquidator were looking all over St. Canard for her. Bushroot was asking his plant friends if they'd seen Electra and Megavolt was asking the street lights.

Finally both Bushroot's plants and Megavolt's street lights had led them to a run down ramshackle apartment building on the east side of St. Canard in the water front district. Bushroot asked his plants "Are you sure this is where you saw her go?". Megavolt asked the street light "Are you sure she's here?". They were a bit nervous. This was a bad part of town. A part of town even THEY wouldn't walk around in alone. Even with the four of them and their super powers and Quackerjhack's deadly toys it wasn't very safe to be here. _What on earth was Electra doing in this part of town? And all by herself too?_

"This place is a dump" observed the Liquidator.

Quackerjack and Mr Banana Brain said nothing.

Bushroot decided the best thing to do was to call out and see if Electra answered. He didn't want to go inside that building. It didn't look safe. "Electra! Are you here?! Electra?!" yelled Bushroot. Quackerjack, Megavolt and the Liquidator took up hollering her name too. None of them really wanted to go into the building so if she was there and answered them they wouldn't have to.

Electra was lounging on the couch when she heard the commotion outside on the street. She got up and walked to the window. Leaning out of the apartment window she shouted back "Who wants to know!?"

Relieved that they didn't have to go in and look for her after all the four shouted all together "It's us Electra" and then shouted their names out all simultaneously creating a cacophony of unintelligible sound as their names all blurred together indistinguishably.

Hopping out the apartments living room window and scrambling down the fire escape Electra hurried over to meet up with them. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Looking for you." said Bushroot. "Are you ok? What are you doing in this place?"

"Making myself at home" answered Electra.

Bushroot, Megavolt, Quackerjack and the Liquidator's jaws dropped at her pronouncement. "What?!" they all said together as one.

"I found my new place" Electra said.

After two hours of questioning and trying to convince Electra to look for a different place the four villains gave up. She was determined to live here and they couldn't change her mind no matter how they tried. All she kept saying was "But I like it. It's just like home" and they couldn't get her to explain how come or why or what was so special about it. Even after 2 hours of trying to change her mind, even after reminding her she didn't remember home she was still determined. So the four gave up and accepted defeat. Electra was going to live here no matter what they said, they'd just have to accept it. Maybe if they talked to Negaduck about it he'd convince her to move to someplace better, someplace safer. _Then again maybe they'd better NOT talk to Negaduck about it. He probably wouldn't be able to change her mind either and if he tried it might make it worse. He might scare her again like he did when they first saw her._ _Then he'd blame them and maybe kill them for it. No better not to tell Negaduck after all._ For now they weren't getting anywhere and it was getting late so they gave up trying.

**Meanwhile at Morgana's...**

Darkwing had been at Morgana's for several hours. She had explained that the Council or Magick users had assigned her to investigate the strange magickal discharges that they had all sensed. And how it had led to the bank. She had given Darkwing a ring which would glow if it detected magickal emanations. Now it was time for him to leave. He didn't want to. He was comfortable with Morgana and wanted to stay with her as long as possible but as Launchpad had reminded him, he still had to pick up Gosalyn from school. He also had to touch base with SHUSH and tell them what he had discovered so far.

"I really wish I could stay longer Morg dearest but I really have to leave. I have to pick up Gosalyn from school. If I don't there may not be a school to pick her up from or send her to tomorrow"

"Do you have to go Dark Darling? Can't you stay just a little bit longer?"

"I'm sorry Morgana I have to"

"OK dark Darling if you must. You will come back and see me again though?"

"Of course Morg Sweetums. I love you sugar honey sweetie"

"Love you too Dark Darling Honeywumpus"

Archie looked like he was going to be sick at all this lovey dovey goo goo googling. Eek and Squeak also looked a bit distressed at it. Reluctantly Darkwing and Morgana parted company. As he left Morgana waved to him and then shut the door.

Darkwing and Launchpad got on to the Rat Catcher and zoomed off. Launchpad was glad to finally leave Morgana's behind. It wasn't that he didn't like Morgana it was more that he found her house creepy and he never liked visiting it because of that. He did like how she made DW happy though, and for DW's sake he bore visiting her at her place.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Thanks for the suggestion with regards to Morgana Irual. Hope you don't mind that I used it :)_


	13. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I don't own Darkwing or any affiliated characters from the Darkwing Duck show. Disney owns Darkwing to whom I am grateful for the inspiration. I am not making a penny off this. I am using this as writing practice. I am doing it for pleasure and to get feedback in order to become a better writer. Characters not contained in the original Darkwing Duck series are my own creation and as such are my copyrite. Please read enjoy and review. Thanks._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Today it was Bushroot's turn to check up on her. He wasn't about to call her on the cell Negaduck had bought for them. That cell phone was for Negaduck to call them on only. If Negaduck even knew he'd thought about using it just to check up on Electra to see if she was ok, he'd kill him.

Bushroot hated being anywhere near this part of town. It was such a bad area even the cops wouldn't go any where near it. Nor would the fire trucks, the ambulance or any other services people. It was so bad it had been nicknamed Hellville by the populace of St. Canard. If Electra hadn't insisted on living there none of them would ever even venture into this part of town. But she did insist on living here so Bushroot was here today to check up on her.

As Bushroot skulked through the part of St. Canard nicknamed Hellville he tried to stay as much out of the open as he could. It wasn't that he was afraid anyone would see him or report him. No. Even if anyone saw him, in this part of town so filled with freaks and weirdos and low life's they probably wouldn't give him a second glance. He was trying to stay out of sight because in this part of town you never knew when a bullet would suddenly whiz past or something or someone was going to fall out of a window. This was also a part of town where you you even feared being mugged in broad daylight. Murders happened here all the time, although they were usually crime or gang related. No Bushroot hated this part of town and wouldn't be here at all if it weren't for Electra's insistence at living around here.

Why she wanted to was beyond his comprehension. Normal people, even normal criminals wouldn't be caught dead in Hellville let alone living day to day in it. It made him wonder what sort of place she was from if this was like home to her. Where ever she was from he sure didn't want any part of it if it was like this.

And her apartment. That was another thing. He couldn't conceive how anyone let alone a beautiful woman, rat though she was, could live there. No running water, no power, it was a dump. Well ok he had only been there once. That was when all of the guys had decided to take another shot at convincing her to move somewhere else. It hadn't worked. But they had helped her get rid of that disgusting mattress out of the bedroom for her. She had said it was there when she moved in and she wouldn't even touch it. None of them had wanted to either, but in the end they had. If she was going to live there regardless of whether they approved or not there was no way they were going to leave her living with something like that in the same apartment as her. There were things living in it that none of them wanted to think about. Wriggly things. Disgusting things. Things that made cockroaches and maggots looks beautiful. So they had gotten rid of it for her. After they had gotten rid of it, Megavolt had incinerated it with his powers and then they had burnt the ashes with gasoline just to make sure everything in the mattress was dead and gone. Then they had returned to her apartment and helped her clean the bedroom to make sure there wasn't anything left in it that had been living in the mattress.

So here he was in the worst part of town in Hellville making sure she was ok. It boggled his mind to think he was even doing this. Who would have thought he Bushroot would ever even go near Hellville let alone visit it every fourth day to check up on somebody living there.

He didn't venture into her building. He had dared it once, the day they got rid of that mattress. He would never go in there again if he could avoid it. That place was a death trap. A piece of the stairs had actually broken under his feet when he had been going up to her place that day, and all she had said to him after he told her about it was "Well just watch your step next time. It's only the center parts that are no good, Stick to the sides by the wall and you'll be ok". He couldn't believe she had said that. He couldn't believe ANYONE in their right mind would live in a place that was literally rotting away under their feet.

It wasn't safe out here to be sure but he sure wasn't going into her building where he could get hurt or worse and no one would ever know about it. At least out here outside her building if he got hurt or worse she'd likely find him sometime when she went outside but in there, in that death trap of a building, no one would ever see him again if he got hurt.

Shouting out at the top of his lungs Bushroot yelled "Electra! Electra! Are you ok?! Electra!"

A few seconds later Electra's head popped out the window. She always left it open. He had berated her about it to no end until in frustration she had yelled at him one time "What do you want me to do leave it shut so I can die in here? If I shut it it'll never open again and if anything happened I'd be trapped!" As her head popped out the ALWAYS open window Electra shouted. "I'm here Bushroot what do you want?"

Bushroot felt relief. She was ok. He wouldn't have to enter her building and check on her. He also felt relieved that she remembered his name. That meant she had been keeping her energy reserves charged up which was good. The gang had quickly found out that if she was too drained of energy she couldn't function or even remember anything and even could die, so they always tried to make sure she didn't drain herself too much on her missions. It had been Megavolt who had realized this weakness or flaw or danger in Electra first. He had brought it to the rest of their attention. And now they were all careful to look out for her that she didn't drain herself to death. That was another reason for checking up on her. If something happened and she forgot to recharge herself she'd be useless to the gang AND if that happened Negaduck would kill them all.

"Just checking to see if you're ok as usual Electra" answered Bushroot.

_'Sheesh. Men'_ thought Electra. _It wasn't as if she couldn't take care of herself. Why did they have to keep checking up on her? If it wasn't Bushroot it was Megavolt or Quackerjack or even Liquidator._ She especially hated it when Licky checked up on her. He was the only one of the 4 who would ever enter the apartment building any more, and he would pop out through the pipes in her kitchenette, which she HAD gotten to partly work. The sink still didn't work even if Licky could travel through it but at least the oven and microwave now worked. Megavolt had helped her out by fixing some wiring after they had got rid of the bed thing that had been in the apartment. He had also gotten a couple of the lights to work. Too bad he refused to enter the building anymore after that day. She still thought he was kind of cute. Silently she giggled to herself at the thought that Megavolt was _cute_. "I'm fine!" she yelled back to Bushroot.

"Don't forget the meeting later Electra!" Bushroot called out to her as he hurried away after having reassured himself that she had survived another night in Hellville.

............................................

Actually living in Hellville was, at least for Electra, a survival tactic. Her choice of apartment even more so.

The police never set foot in Hellville, not under ANY circumstances, so there was a zero percent chance of getting arrested while in Hellville even when out in the open. Also... In Hellville there were no snitches. Snitches didn't last long in Hellville. They were lucky to last even half a day before someone found them dead strung up drawn and quartered as an example to others not to be a snitch. Since there were no snitches in Hellville there was no chance of anybody reporting her presence or whereabouts to the cops, although, since no cop dared set foot in Hellville that wasn't really a risk to begin with.

Then there was her choice of apartment building itself. Anyone who didn't know better would assume she was crazy for picking it. She wasn't though. That is, to say, at least she wasn't crazy for picking that particular apartment building. Whether she WAS crazy for doing the other stuff she was doing, her choice of apartments wasn't actually crazy at all. You would think it was a crazy choice but you'd be dead wrong.

First off, the building was in very bad condition and looked it. No one would ever mistake it for the Ritz. Anyone walking by would in fact assume that it was abandoned and that there was nothing in fact in it worth stealing, so the building was extremely safe from being broken in to.

There was also the fact that the landlord whoever he was that owned the building had abandoned it a long long time ago so there was no rent to be paid for staying in it. It was absolutely and completely free to live there. Oh sure, the absence of utilities could be considered a negative and problematic, but the squatters there had in fact partly restored some of those utilities. They had some running water, working toilettes and even some elctricity. Maybe the apartments didn't have it but the building did. In fact, the fact that most of the apartments didn't have power or water was actually a good thing. The absence of working pluimbing through most of the building meant no need for plumbers and no leaks or dips. The absence of electricity and lighting meant that there was very little to draw attention to the fact that the building was actually occupied. Even at night it seemed vacnat and deserted.

As to the decrepit condition of the building itself, well that discouraged anyone who wasn't actually squatting and living there from venturing too far into the building. If their foot broke through a spot on the floor or something broke in their hands, most people would quickly leave for fear of their own safety.

No Electra wasn't crazy for choosing to live in Hellville and she definately wasn't crazy for choosing to live in this particular building, even IF it seemed that way.

Living in Hellville could have been self preservational genius. Very few people even dared venture into Hellville if they weren't residents of it. Fewer still would give a second glance to an old decrepit building. Almost NONE would dare venture into such a decrepit looking building more then once if they entered it at all. Most would deem it too dangerous, and all but the building's residents left it alone after a brief cursory glance around. That made Hellville AND this building in particular THE safest place in the world to live or at least one of the safest places.

The safest place in the world? That is, assuming of course you disregarded the rotten floors, bad wiring, decay, maggoty garbage, roaches, insects, lack of water and lack of electricity. Also assuming you ignored the daily occurances stabbings, shootings, stray bullets whizing past your ears, drive-bys, street corner prostitutes, pimps, dope dealers and daily muggings happening in the neighborhood. Also assuming you ignored the nightly trash fires and burning cars. And assuming you ignored open sewage flowing through the gutters and people, things and bodies being hurled out of windows at random as you walked by. IF you could ignore all that then Hellville might be the safest place in the world to live.

Hellville was named Hellville for a good reason, after all, Hell COULDN'T be any worse then this could it?

Electra liked it just fine though. It felt like home to her. And she DID feel she was safe here. As long as she didn't get hit by flying bullets that is. So Electra chose to live in Hellville. She knew nobody would bother her there. And she felt at home and safe there. In the middle of Hell on Earth.

.............................................

It was 3 hours later now, and it had been 3 weeks to the day that Electra had first bumped into Megavolt. The gang, namely Bushroot, Megavolt, Quackerjack and the Liquidator had taken to checking up on her on a daily basis at her apartment. It was in the worst part of town after all. And they just KNEW Negaduck would blame them and probably kill them all if anything were to happen to her.

Each of them had discovered for themselves that Electra had a very bad memory but that it improved dramatically and was better when she was fully charged and got much worse when her charge was run down or she was tired.

They had each pulled off several robberies for Negaduck with Electra as a partner in crime, and all of them had started to care about her as a colleague. She seemed to be a natural born criminal and they all vied to be partnered up with her now, knowing that partnering up with her meant a greater chance of pulling off the heists successfully. Well, almost all of them vied to partner with her. It had quickly become obvious that Liquidator and her were not good when partnered together. Liquidator tended to short her out and reduced the chances of succeeding when he was paired with her.

Negaduck was very pleased with the gangs achievements since Electra had joined. He knew full well it was mostly because of her electrical disruption that they had achieved so much. It was amazing what they could get away with when the alarms didn't go off. Still, Negaduck had quickly learned Electra wasn't perfect. She had some major flaws. He had found out very quickly when he had tried having her commit a robbery on her own that that wasn't a good idea. She had gotten distracted and come home with an armload of radios, stereos, Cd's and a handful of instruments instead of cash or jewelry. He had been warned at that first meeting with Liquidator the day she had joined the gang of course about her thing for music stuff, but he had promptly forgotten until she had come back with musical things instead of money. He had been furious and had almost, mind you just almost scared her to death until he had remembered what Liquidator had told him. Then with her still cowering from his chainsaw in the corner he had turned it off and abruptly said "don't ever let this happen again". Instead of running off though she had slumped down against the wall. Since then though Negaduck NEVER sent her off alone to do any work by herself. He ALWAYS partnered her with one or more of the others. It had quickly become very profitable. He had also discovered she wasn't without skills on her own even without her powers. She was quite the lock picker and she also was quite the little safe cracker. In fact he had quickly found out her skills, apart from her electrical powers were much better to rely on then her magick. Her magick, which is what he had wanted her for in the first place was very unreliably and misfired dangerously more then 80 % of the time when she tried to use it.

Now he had a plan for taking over St. Canard. He needed her and several of the others to take over the power plant before he could put the rest of his plan to work though. So he had called them all together for a 'business meeting'.

"Listen up you knobs! I need you to do some things for me. Liquidator I need you to infiltrate the St. Canard water works and wait for further instructions. Bushroot, Quackerjack, Megavolt and Electra I need you to take over and disrupt the St. Canard Power Company. Now get to work!" Negaduck growled at them. They immediately acquiesced to Negaduck's demands. Working with him, they all knew it was best to do what he said before he got his chainsaw out. Even Electra had learned this quite quickly. So all 5 villains rushed out the door of the hideout to get to work. Liquidator hurrying off to the water works while Bushroot, Megavolt, Quackerjack and Electra hurried off to the power plant. "And Bushroot..." said Negaduck as Bushroot hurried to comply and head to the power plant.\

"Yes boss" said Bushroot, pausing at the door.

"Keep an eye on the others and make sure they don't get into too much trouble" said Negaduck.

"You got it boss" said Bushroot as he then hurried up to catch up with the others. He understood why Negaduck had said this. Negaduck had once paired up the other 3 together by themselves and it was a total disaster. They had wound up destroying everything in sight when the police and Darkwing had arrived on the scene. They had even gotten busted and Negaduck had been forced with the help of Liquidator and Bushroot to break the 3 out of the St. Canard Police Department holding cell. No, Bushroot totally understood WHY Negaduck wanted him there. He had to baby sit the other 3 villains to make sure nothing went wrong, and to be sure they didn't destroy everything in sight. Quackerjack had a tendency to destroy things just by himself without Megavolt there to goad him on and Megavolt had a tendency to destroy things with his electricity when he got excited.

As for Electra? Bushroot wasn't quite sure but he did get the feeling that she too loved destruction for destruction's own sake just like the other 2 although he hadn't seen it for himself yet.

He had however, HEARD about her apparent love of destruction second hand from his plants and from reading the paper's accounts of the time Negaduck had teamed the 3 of them, Quackerjack, Megavolt and Electra up together. The paper's hadn't named her by name but he knew who they meant because he knew all 3 of them and knew about the mission Negaduck had sent them on. It had happened a week and a half ago or so and St. Canard WAS STILL trying to clean up the mess and destruction the 3 had caused. The reports had gone on to sat that while Megavolt had been shooting electrical bolts at everyone in sight trying to fry them all, and Quackerjack's toys had been attacking every one and everything in sight and creating havoc, Electra had been using her powers to cause adjacent vehicles, electrical transformers, and buildings to explode amongst other things. The reports his plants had given him had even hinted at other things she had done while Megavolt and Quackerjack were fighting off the police. He didn't even want to think about those reports. But he did know he had to catch up to the others and make sure what had happened last time the 3 were together on a mission didn't happen this time too.

So Bushroot hurried off to catch up to them.

….....................

Darkwing had been getting very very frustrated these last 3 weeks. Every time he thought he was onto something in his investigation every time he thought he had a new lead or new clue about the mysterious energy SHUSH had detected come through a portal or anytime he thought he was about to get more information on that new super villain something happened and he didn't make any headway at all. He HAD though he was going to get some information on her or from her when they had caught her and Megavolt and Quackerjack, but then the 3 had broken out of jail, and there was no new information on her at all. Other then the fact that she now apparently had to be working with Megavolt and Quackerjack and presumably the rest of the fearsome five and therefore she was presumed to be working for Negaduck.

…................................

Morgana hadn't made any headway in her own investigations either. She had lost the trail of the mysterious magickal emanations about a week before and there had been nothing to do with them since. Not a trace of magick anywhere and she was getting very frustrated too. She still had nothing firm to tell the council about the magickal discharges and she couldn't even tell them that they were done happening either, and they HAD asked her THAT.

…................................

Bushroot caught up with the 3 other villains as they got to the power plant.

Megavolt quickly shorted out the alarm system (although he didn't need to since Electra's power caused a disturbance to electrical systems and the alarm wouldn't have gone off anyways because of that).

Quackerjack had wanted to blow up the door with an exploding teddy bear but Bushroot had managed to convince Quackerjack that it would be better if the outside of the plant didn't have any noticeable damage to it to attract unwanted attention to it like attention from the cops.

After Bushroot had convinced Quackerjack NOT to blow up the door it had seemed Megavolt, Quackerjack AND Electra had been disappointed, but maybe he just imagined it. Electra quickly had set about picking the lock and gaining them all entry through the back door. Bushroot noticed the alarm didn't go off. It was a good sign. Either Megavolt had succeeded in disarming it or Electra's powers were blocking it, but either way they were inside without anyone knowing it.

It was to be Megavolt and Electra's job to siphon off enough electricity to cause a power brown out throughout all St. Canard so that Liquidator would be able to take over the waterworks without interference. Quackerjack was supposed to stand guard and lookout. Bushroot's job was to make sure Electra, Megavolt and Quackerjack did their jobs like they were supposed to.

So far everything was going perfectly. Perfectly that is until a cloud of blue smoke appeared.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the brownout that crashes your computer! I am... Darkwiiing Duck! Came a voice out of the smoke.

Bushroot looked around quickly. There was no way out except past Darkwing and there were no plants in the power plant so there was nothing he could do. He decided to hang back and let Quackerjack deal with Darkwing Duck hoping that Quacky COULD deal with it. Negaduck would be really pissed off if they failed or worse yet landed in jail again.

"It's Plaaay Tiiime!" yelled Quackerjack as he unleashed a barrage of bouncing ballistic balls at Darkwing.

Darkwing deftly dodged the explosive balls and pointed his gas gun at Quackerjack. "Suck gas evil doer!" he shouted.

"I'll make him sizzle like spit on a griddle" said Megavolt.

Sensing imminent danger from megavolt, Darkwing quickly changed attachments on his gas gun, switching the gas canister for something that looked suspiciously like a hose nosel. "I don't think so SPARKEY!" said Darkwing as he used his gas gun water gun attachment to spray a barrage of water at Megavolt.

Megavolt quickly sidestepped the spray of water. This unfortunately allowed the entire barrage to spray onto Electra who was still siphoning electricity from the turbines.

As the water hit her Electra promptly shorted out, sparks flying every where. Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot and Darkwing and Launchpad quickly dived for cover.

With the power still surging into her from the turbine dynamo and the water shorting her out, Electra began to scream. It wasn't the shorting out or even the electricity coursing through her that was making her scream however, it was a barrage of flashback memories assailing her mind that was making her scream, unbeknownst to the others present in the room with her. They thought she was screaming from the pain of shorting out. Falling against the now shorted out turbine with memories assailing her mind from every possible direction Electra continued screaming. It sounded like she was dying.

"Stop it you're killing her!" yelled Bushroot.

It was too late though. The memories were coursing through her brain fast and furiously as she fell to the ground still shorting out but now almost drained of power. Memories of both her own human life in the other Universe AND of the life belonging to the rat's body her soul was now trapped in. Coursing through her with a violence tearing at her mind. If she could survive being shorted out there would be no telling if her mind would be able to survive the barrage of memories that had been caused by the massive electrical surge of her short circuit.

"_And the award for most brilliant achievement of a scientist in the field of electrical research goes to..."_

"_If you ever darken the door of this establishment again we'll call the police and have you charged with trespassing"_

_Rain falling. Rounding a bend. Suddenly a light in the same lane as her. Changing lanes. Hydroplaning out of control. Skidding on wet road. Gravel ripping pant legs. Going off the edge of the embankment. Sliding on mud. Impact with a tree. Blackness.....Waking up wet. Leg stuck under something. Got to get out before I drown. Pulling leg free. Pain. Agony. Finding a broken branch. Cutting off remains of pant leg. Creating a makeshift split. Trying to stand. Pain. Agony. Falling. Crawling. Another branch. Grabbing it. Using it as a crutch. Limping. No point in trying to save the motorcycle. Looking back. Seeing it explode in flames. Limping home..._

_Fever. Pain. Got to get away. Save leg. Not let then take it off. Limping. Finding a vacant building. Good no one here except a few squatters. Picking lock on an apartment. Nice place. Opening bedroom door. Oh yuck gross blech. I am not going in there. Is that something moving in the bed. Closing the door quickly. Flopping down onto couch._

"_This is what we're going to do Sandy WE are going to steal that mystery device those scientists are working on..."_

"_Quick sandy take the device and run. Go to the hideout. We'll catch up with you there. Now go!"_

"_I didn't mean to break it uncle! I'll fix it! Honest I will. Just give me another chance uncle. Just give me another chance! Please!"_

"_If you ever set foot near me or any of my organization again I will kill you Sandy. You hear me? You are no niece of mine you are dead to me you hear me? Dead and if I ever see you again I will kill you!"_

"_I'll show them. I'll show them all. Worthless device? We'll see. When I get you working they'll see. They'll see my brilliance. They'll come to me begging forgiveness asking me to give them the fruits of my labor. and what will I say to them then? I'll laugh in their face"_

_"I have to get that gizmo doohicky back and fix it. if I can fix it uncle won't be mad anymore and he'll let me back in the organization"_

Possibly billions of memories of both her own life and her rat's body's life were assailing her mind, tearing her mind apart. Memories that were incompatible with each other. _Of being a valedictorian and a high school drop out. Of being a research scientist and a thug._ More and more memories assailed her as she fell to the ground.

"Stop! Your killing her" she heard somebody scream but it was so far away. It didn't seem relevant. She passed out exhausted. Almost completely drained of energy.

She doesn't seem to be breathing. She doesn't seem to have a pulse. But she is alive, though just barely. But the hands checking for breath and a pulse can't tell that.

"You've killed her!" shouts Bushroot. Time seems to go in slow motion as Bushroot, Megavolt and Quackerjack realize Electra isn't with them any more. That Darkwing killed her by shorting her out. They all launch themselves at Darkwing, caring nothing for themselves. They want Vengeance for the death of a comrade the death of a cohort the death of a friend. Nothing will satisfy them short of Darkwing and Launchpad's death. It's very strange for 3 villains to care for another villain but they do. Maybe it's because she was a girl. Whatever the reason they launch themselves at Darkwing and Launchpad with intentions to kill.

Darkwing and Launchpad run as if their lives depend on it. They do. What had seemed at first to be just an ordinary run of the mill night of stop the bad guys has turned into something else. A life and death struggle for survival. They run for their lives. The villains pursuing them with vengeance on their minds.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Authors Notes_****_:_**

_**In the part about Electra's hideout location and her views on it I was trying to do a juxstaposition between how she see's living in the Hellville part of St. Canard vs how other people view the Hellville part of town.**_ Did it work?

_I felt the story needed a bit of action at this point so I decided rather then progressing slowly as I have been I would throw in this chapter now. This IS the longest chapter I've written thus far. Let me know what you think. Im not really sure I should have stuck this chapter in just yet. I probably SHOULD have done more character developement before I worte this chapter. What do you think?. So let me know if you like it ok? Please?_

_Should I write more chapters leading up to this then place this one somewhere later in the story line? Should I leave this chapter as is where it is? oR Should I delete this chapter altogether? Do you like this chapter? Tell me wht you think please. What you liked. What you didn't like. I'd really like some feedback please._


	14. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I don't own Darkwing or any affiliated characters from the Darkwing Duck show. Disney owns Darkwing to whom I am grateful for the inspiration. I am not making a penny off this. I am using this as writing practice. I am doing it for pleasure and to get feedback in order to become a better writer. Characters not contained in the original Darkwing Duck series are my own creation and as such are my copyrite. Please read enjoy and review. Thanks._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The St. Canard Police Department arrived on the scene at the power plant to find an unconscious Electra lying on the floor in a puddle of water beside the turbines.

Not knowing what to make of her unconscious state but recognizing her as one of the 3 escaped villains from the other week, the other 2 having been Megavolt and Quackerjack, they decided to arrest her.

After summoning the department medic to examine her and checking her voltage levels which registered a very low 1.2 volts, the SCPD (St. Canard Police Department) cuffed her unconscious form and transported her to the station where they placed her in a holding cell.

Noticing that for some unknown reason the cameras in holding weren't working, they placed a guard on a chair outside of her cell.

The cops in the precint didn't know it but while she was in the presence of electricity, Electra's body was slowly recharging for the residuals traveling through the air around her, regaining SOME of her strength back, though not nearly enough to do anything with, let alone use for attempting an escape.

Electra stirred and woke up. The officer guarding her noticed and called his superiors to tell them she was awake. She was wanted for questioning about her prior crime with Megavolt and Quackerjack and for questioning about the escape.

Electra WAS awake, but she wasn't really aware of anything going on around her. She was still trapped inside her head with a flood of flashback images and memories bombarding her. She was completely oblivious to her surroundings.

Electra was escorted under heavily armed guard to interrogation where the police proceeded to bombard her with questions she wouldn't answer for them. They thought she was just being stubborn. In reality she wasn't even listening to them. She was totally absorbed in the memories assailing her. She couldn't have answered them even if she had wanted to. Lost inside her own memories she might as well have still been unconscious, she was that oblivious to everything else around her.

Finally getting fed up and frustrated that they were getting no where with their interrogation, the cops roughly dragged her back to holding and threw her back into the cell where she fell roughly against the cot hitting her head. She wasn't knocked out but the blow jarred her enough to bring her consciousness back to reality and she suddenly realized she was in a holding cell.

Electra shook her head roughly, trying to clear her thoughts. Half formed memories still dancing in front of her minds eye.

Noticing the guard Electra said "Don't I get one phone call here or something?"

The cop on the chair outside her cell grumbled something.

Electra didn't quite catch What he said. Electra asked again "Where's my one phone call?"

The guard grumbled something again, and again Electra missed what he said, but this time the guard called up and told his supervisors she was requesting her one phone call. After his supervisors confirmed she still had her right to a phone call, not having made her one call yet, the guard dragged her roughly from her cell and took her to a pay phone and gave her a quarter for it.

Electra dug into her pockets and came up with a card with a phone number on it. It was Negaduck's private number, a number to only be used in a dire emergency under pain of death. Electra wasn't sure if this situation qualified as dire under pain of death or not but she had no one else she could call so she rang the number.

The phone rang. Negaduck answered with a harsh angry growl "What!".

As soon as Negaduck had answered Electra said "Boss I'm in Jail"

Negaduck growled into the phone on his end of the line "Stay right there!" and hung up. _Stay right there? Stay right there? _Electra thought. _What the heck does he mean Stay right here? Wasn't he going to get her out?_

Unfortunately before she could dial out again the cop dragged her back bodily to the holding cell and threw her in it again.

Moments later a harsh voice growled through the barred window to her "Get down! Now!"

She didn't know what was up, but she had a keen instinct for survival. Electra dove for cover. Whatever was about to go down, her instincts kicked in and she dove to the ground as far from the outer wall as she could get and covered her head with her arms for protection.

With a loud roar and a cloud of flying dust, rocks and debris rained down as the outer wall of the cell exploded. As it did so it some of the debris knocked the guard on the chair outside the cell unconscious.

Electra lifted her head and blinked dust out of her eyes. Standing outside the cell in the alleyway was the boss, Negaduck, his motorcycle Troublemaker beside him. "Are you just going to stand there all day?!" Growled Negaduck. "Get a move on!"

Electra didn't have to be told twice. Hopping up from where she had taken cover, Electra dashed out of the cell through the now obliterated wall into the alleyway. Then she hopped onto Troublemaker behind Negaduck and faster then you could blink they took off, escaping the wrath of the law having just committed a successful jail break.

"So what happened? Where are the rest of those knobs? How come you were the only one in jail?" asked Negaduck angrily when they had gotten back to the warehouse hideout.

Electra wasn't sure exactly what had happened and certainly didn't know what had happened after she had passed out, but she related what she did know to Negaduck as quickly as she could.

"So Darkwimp's off after those knobs again. We'll soon fix that. Get your battery pack and lets go get those knobs before Duncewing does or he'll ruin everything I have planned" Growled Negaduck.

"But I hate that thing" whined Electra "It's heavy".

About two weeks ago Megavolt andc Negaduck had determined that the best way to be sure Electra didn't discharge too much energy and endanger her own existence was for her to wear a battery just like Megavolt wore. She hadn't liked it and had refused to wear such a big one. Instead she had chosen one after having been pretty much made aware that she didn't have a choice it in the matter, it was get a battery or face Negaduck's chainsaw. She had chosen to wear a big square blocky battery that might have come from a car. It wasn't as big as Megavolt's battery but it DID hold more juice then his when fully charged. Technology had advanced a bit since he had made his own battery choice years before. Her square battery wasn't light it was true but it was lighter then Megavolt's. Still she hated to wear it. Her real reason, one she would never share with the other villains was that she thought it ruined the look of her outfit since it WAS such an ugly accessory. Knowing that complaining it looked ugly though would not go over with the guys since guys weren't as a general rule fashion conscious even if they were supervillain, she had decided instead to comnplain it was too heavy. And because she didn't like it, when ever she could she tried to avoid wearing it. She had managed to avoid wearing it to the powerplant because in all the rush to obey Negaduck's orders her companions had forgotten to insist she wear it. _It was a lucky thing she hadn't been wearing it. When she had shorted out, who knows what could have happened to the battery_ she kept telling herself. Truth was though it probably would have held enough energy even after the discharge that she wouldn't have passed out, since it did have a waterproof casing on the outside of it. But she hadn't been wearing it and the results had been the failed takeover and her subsequent arrest.

"I am not going to risk having you run out of juice sparkler. Now get it before I get mad!" growled Negaduck angrily.

Electra knew better then to argue so she strapped on her battery. It was a square battery that looked like it had come from a car motor. Electra didn't know how they were supposed to find Dorkwing or the others, but she trusted Negaduck would be able to figure out his doubles mind and figure out where he was at.

Seeing she was ready and had her battery on now, Negaduck growled "Come on. Lets go!" and headed out the door back to the Trouble maker. Electra followed him out the door.

**Meanwhile...**

Darkwing and Launchpad were running for their lives. Every single plant and every single electronic device in St. canard SEEMED to be after them and attacking them. Bushroot kept trying to reach out to strangle them with his arms as he pursued them. Megavolt kept shooting volts of electricity at them strong enough to melt steel, which those volts were actually doing every time they missed and hit something other then Darkwing or Launchpad instead. Quackerjack kept throwing deadly toys at them. They kept having to dodge exploding jacks, machete wielding yo-yo's and circular saw wielding Frisbees, and other deadly things as Quackerjack unloaded his arsenal of toys at them.

Speeding up for a moment in desperation, Darkwing and Launchpad managed to get out of the villains sight for a moment and quickly ducked into an alleyway to hide as the villains sped past them.

Launchpad managed to gasp out "Boy DW what's gotten into them? Why are they trying to kill us?"

Knowing they had little time before Bushroot's plants set the villains back on their trail again Darkwing said "I have no idea Launchpad. Maybe we'd better get to Morgana's. Maybe she'll know what set them off".

"Good idea DW maybe she can hide us in another dimension until things cool down a bit too" said Launchpad. He hated the thought of going to Morgana's and definitely didn't want anything to do with her magick but they couldn't keep running forever. If they kept this up they'd either get caught by the villains and get killed or they'd die of a heart attack trying to keep ahead of them.

Darkwing took a quick peek out of the alleyway to make sure it was safe. Then the two of them began to run as fast as they could for Morgana's hoping they could get there before the villains could catch up to them and kill them.


	15. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I don't own Darkwing or any affiliated characters from the Darkwing Duck show. Disney owns Darkwing to whom I am grateful for the inspiration. I am not making a penny off this. I am using this as writing practice. I am doing it for pleasure and to get feedback in order to become a better writer. Characters not contained in the original Darkwing Duck series are my own creation and as such are my copyrite. Please read enjoy and review. Thanks._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Negaduck and Electra rolled slowly down the street on Negaduck's motorcycle Troublemaker. The fact that they were cruising slowly should have given anyone who saw them pause. Negaduck NEVER cruised slowly AND he NEVER had a passenger with him ever. The fact that he WAS cruising slowly AND that he HAD a passenger with him spelled out Trouble with a capital T; and everyone who saw them cruising, everyone who saw Negaduck and Electra passing by hurried inside and locked their doors and hid. They locked their doors and hid under their beds in abject terror, foreseeing absolute doom. Those without homes to hide in also took refuge. The homeless dived into dumpsters en masse and garbage cans and piled garbage on top of themselves to hide themselves from view. Those at work hid in washrooms, behind furnaces in electrical rooms even in shipping containers hoping to avoid being seen by the pair passing by. A Negaduck cruising slowly with a passenger on his bike was trouble indeed and if you knew what was good for you, you made yourself scarce before the apocalypse could smash into you and take you away from your life and everything you knew.

Negaduck was actually chuckling quietly to himself as he and Electra crept past the buildings and businesses. He was thoroughly enjoying the effect they were having on people, watching them diving for cover.

Negaduck and Electra drove past a drive-thru restaurant, a motorcycle dealership, a car repair shop, a coffee shop and a taxi dispatch. Suddenly Electra yelled **"STOP!!!"**

Negaduck slammed on the brakes hard stopping abruptly. Electra hopped off the bike and ran back the way they had just come. "GET BACK HERE!" yelled Negaduck at Electra's retreating back but it was too late. She was gone.

Negaduck parked his cycle Troublemaker and slowly started after her. It was safe to leave Troublemaker where it was. If anyone was STUPID enough to try and boost it they'd be in for a REALLY NASTY surprise, one they probably wouldn't live through. Grumbling to himself, Negaduck followed after Electra. _He already had 3 missing gang members presumably off being chased by Darkwing Dork he wasn't about to loose another gang member._

Electra ran back about 3 blocks before she got to where she wanted to go. Slightly out of breath she ran onto the motorcycle dealership lot. It wasn't an ordinary dealer lot. This dealership dealt exclusively in custom made chopper motorcycles and Electra had seen a chopper just like her chopper back home. She stuck a hand in her pocket and felt the wad of cash in it. That chopper, she just HAD to have it, no matter what, and with the money she still had saved from previous missions for Negaduck she knew she wouldn't have any problems aquiring it.

Electra hopped onto a big black chopper with a long extended 30 degree angle chrome fork, high curved chrome handle bars, a seat with a high chrome backrest and dual chrome exhaust pipes. A true 'classic' chopper in every sense of the word.

Electra's hands gently caressed the bike as she sat on it. Using her electrical powers she jump started the engine. This caused the dealership's owner to run out of the office. There was no way he was going to let one of his choppers get boosted on his watch, no way in hell.

The chopper dealership operator was a heavy set graying pig in his mid 50's or maybe even older. He looked like an aging biker, which he in fact was. He was dressed in Motorcycle boots, faded blue-jeans, a white t-shirt, and a leather jacket and he had an earring in his left ear. He approached Electra with apparent air of a man with intentions of beating a thief into a bloody pulp.

Electra paid him no attention whatsoever until he was right up to her. As he said "What do you think you're doing with that bike" Electra looked up from the bike. She didn't look at him directly. He towered over her as she was sitting on the bike, so when she looked up it was his chest she was staring at.

The fact that this thief was a female shocked the old biker. So did her odd behavior. He had expected the thief to either drive off as he had shouted or to have at least got off the bike and started running to get away. This thief was not doing wither thing and it puzzled him.

Electra snapped her fingers and the bike motor shut off. By snapping her fingers she had interrupted the flow of electricity between herself and the motor. The old man should have realized he was in trouble when she did that. _'He's really dumb just standing there'_ Electra thought. She heard him ask again, "What do you think your doing with that bike?". Electra started chuckling or perhaps it was giggling, it was sort of like a bit of both but it was more like chuckling. Electra chuckled as she got off the bike, still not looking directly at him.

The bike shop operator started to get nervous. He thought to himself '_This isn't normal. This thief isn't acting right, not acting the way thieves usually do. Shsn't trying to escape and now she's chuckling. What the heck is up with her?'_ It set his nerves on end an he started to sweat. Trying to get control of the situation, the biker dealer said, "Get out of here before I call the cops".

That was exactly the wrong thing to say. Electra looked up at him directly into his eyes still chuckling. Something in her eyes combined with her dark chuckling made the cycle dealer's blood freeze. There was _'definitely something wrong with this thief'_ he thought as he looked into her eyes. Her eyes seemed to him to be whirling. "I don't think so." replied Electra to his threat to call the cops.

Electra remembered another time that seemed a lifetime ago...

_"Get out of here you punk A** B***ch before I call the cops." "I don't think so. I came for that and I'm going to get it and if you object well too bad. Try and call the cops and you won't see tomorrow." Her uncle wanted this and she wasn't going to disappoint him. Disappointing uncle could be very bad fior your health especially if you wanted to go on living. The guy who had threatened to call the cops reached for the phone beside his desk at the pawn shop. "Ah ah ah. I said NO cops!" thats gona cost you. Then she pulled out a nasty looking thing that started sparking violently as she squeezed it's handle and held it up to the man's face. "So whats it gona be? Cooperate or..." she asked and trailed off to meaningfully glance at the object in her hand which was still continuously sparking as she squeezed its handle She didn't look like she was bluffing to him "Cooperate. Take what you want just don't hurt me" She left with the coveted object of her uncles desire in hand and the man breathed a sigh of relief as she exited his shop. As she left she was thinking to herself that she was glad he cooperated because truth be told she wasn't sure she could have gone through with using the weapon on him, she'd only ever actually used weapons in acts of self defense before, not that she hadn't used them to intimidate people lots while workingfor her uncle, she had but actually using a weapon on a person rather then threatening to... that was disfferent._

As Electra said " I don't think so" she held up_"Cooperate. Take what you want just don't hurt me"_ a hand in front of his eyes and sparks danced off of her fingers before his eyes. Staring into the man's eyes with electricity dancing across her fingers threateningly, Electra said "I want this bike. This bike is mine".

With the sudden inspiration that comes from instincts of self preservation in the face of imminent death the bike dealer acquiesced to Electra's demand. His life meant more to him than any bike. "Take the bike. It's yours. Just don't hurt me" he said to Electra. He was sweating terribly, like a pig.

Some trace of intelligence and sanity still remained in Electra despite her 'whirling' eyes and she thought of something. "Pink slip" she said, demanding he give her legal ownership papers.

After he gave Electra the pink slip for the chopper, Electra hopped on to her new motorcycle and started it up[, but before she could leave she heard the bike dealer say "Crazy Lady".

Electra stopped the bike and got off. The bike dealership operator asked "What?" Electra said "This" and giggled and she began to try and fry him with bolts of electricity. As the operator danced and dodged trying to avoid her bolts of electricity Electra was saying "Crazy? I'll show you crazy". Her bolts although missing the dealer were doing damage to everything else. She was blowing up motorcycles left right and center. She had managed to set the dealership building on fire. Finally she got lucky and hit the proprietor dead on center. He screamed and fell down either unconscious or dead, she didn't know which, she didn't check him to see. She didn't think she'd killed him though, but if she had then what? Deciding not to think about it she prepared to leave. She didn't want to think about it. She'd only ever hurt anyone in self defense before. Feeling very uncomfortable with her train of though she turned her attention back to the motorcycle, her new chopper.

Electra hopped onto the chopper and started it up.

Negaduck was about 100 feet away from the dealership by this point.

As she rolled off the lot she looked back at the devastation. She had always gotten something of an illicit thrill whenever she had broken stuff in the past, and watching fires had always been exciting to her, but she knew she should get going. This wasn't a case of being an innocent witness to destruction she'd caused it. She had to get out of there, but first she wanted to try something. She looked back at the destruction and a smile of pure mischief crossed her face.

Negaduck had begun to hurry to catch up to her when he had heard the explosions and saw the smoke and flames shooting into the sky.

As Electra looked back she pointed back over her shoulder and shot one last bolt of electricity, hitting the dealerships gas yanks which exploded in a huge fireball, then began laughing almost hysterically. _It was just so weird_ she thought _to all of a sudden have your life thrown out of control and gain super powers. she had just blown up a chopper dealership. It all seemed just too unreal. _

"Have fun much?" asked Negaduck sarcastically as he saw the destruction and devastation Electra had caused.

"Yes" replied Electra between laughs, not catching on to the sarcasm in the question. Then she shook her head to clear the jumble of ideas and images that were still flowing through her head.

"Come on we've got to get out of here. This will bring down the cops for sure. We still have to find those knobs before Dork Wing does" said Negaduck. Negaduck loved mindless destruction and mayhem as much as any other super villain , more so even and would have loved to stay to enjoy the fire and devastation, but he had a plan for conquering St Canard and he didn't have time for this now. He had to find the rest of his gang so he could make his plan work.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Authors note:** Electra didn't check to see if the bike dealership proprietor was ok because subconsciously she was a bit scared and didn't want to know because as the saying goes, what you don't know can't hurt you. There was still a part of her underneath everything that would have felt guilty and so to protect herself she just decided to try and not think about him. Just to let you know, the proprietor survived her attack. As to blowing up the gas tanks, she did it to see if she could. When it worked and they blew up she started laughing because subconciously she was a little shook up at what her powers could do and consciously thought it was just too surreal to be true._


End file.
